Her Hero
by Snoweria
Summary: Matt is a famous gang leader seeking revenge. He decided to capture his enemy's daughter. Problem is, the girl seems to like him and is enjoying herself being his hostage. longer summary inside
1. Not a Superman

**Title: **Her Hero

**Author: **Snoweria

**Beta:** aime0x (.net/u/2302610/)

**Summary: **Matt is a famous gang leader who had conquered Tokyo for two years now. He, along with Taichi, Jyou and Sora are pop culture icons. Besides being a gang bangers and pop culture icons, Taichi is also a soccer star, Jyou continued his career as a doctor and Sora is a fashion designer. Everyone was happy, until a criminal organization from Odaiba lead by Tachikawa Keisuke, have Matt, Jyou and Sora captured and held hostage on plane. Jyou died while they were escaping and Matt with the rest of his gang decided to take revenge and take over Odaiba. When Matt found out Keisuke had a daughter, he decided to capture her and see how far her father would go to save her. What Matt doesn't expect is that Mimi (Keisuke's daughter) seems to like him and is very willing to be his hostage.

**Characters/Pairings: **Matt/Mimi, Taichi/Sora

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Action, Crime.

**Rated T for languages and (possible) violance.**

**Notes: This is a Mimato fic with slight Taiora, if you dont like these pairings, click the back button now! I've been dying to make a fic with Matt being a bad ass, so here it is. Matt is a gang leader and somehow is also a celebrity, along with Taichi and Sora (so they are very famous).Taichi is like second in command (or the lieutenant) in the gang. The story is set in Odaiba. Characters may be OOC, but I'll try my best to keep them IC. I would appreciate it if you give me nice and helpful feedbacks. English is not my first language and I am trying to be better (also recently got help from a beta reader aime0x). I had difficulty on deciding on the title and the summary, which was a pain. I hope you'll like this story and enjoy reading! :)**

**This chapter had been updated in beta-ed version**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bang! Bang! Bang! **(gunshots)

He woke up abruptly from his bed, gasping for air. His whole body was damp, covered in sweats, which did his blonde hair and white shirt no justice.

"Shit!" he cursed as he threw his pillow across the other side of the small dark cluttered room.

He had been having the same dream every night, since the night he manage to escape that plane with Sora. In his dream, the sound of those three gunshots he and Sora heard from the intercom was replayed. Those sounds of gunshots that killed one of his best friend, Joe Kido.

The dream itself was vivid. It was like a warning, begging him to do something about it.

He hated himself for what had happened, that night when he and Sora had failed Joe.

No.

_He_ had failed Joe.

It was not Soras fault. No, not at all.

It was his. He was after all the leader of their notorious gang. He was the one to be responsible and blamed for,_ for everything_, especially when it came to the death of one of his friends.

Getting up from the bed, he took off his damp shirt and revealed a masculine body, it looked as if had been working out, he then threw his shirt across the room to where the pillow is. Going through his fingers through his damp blonde shaggy hair, he walked out of the bedroom toward the _small_ fridge under an _old __tatty tiny _television.

_I need a drink_, he sighed.

"Same dream?" asked a scratchy drowsy male voice, as he bent down to get a can of beer from the fridge. He didn't need to turn around to see who was asking the question.

"Yea.." he anwered with his own scratchy voice, "Did I wake you?" he asked as he opened the beer can and turned around to face his gang lieutenant.

"Kind of." the brunette answered with a slight sigh. "Heard your pillow hitting the floorboard. Man, you got to stop doing that."

The blonde merely shrugged, then began drinking his beer as he slowly sat on the old _worn out_ sofa.

"Matt, you have to stop doing this every night. I know we lost Joe and it is painful. It is for me too. But like you said, we will kill Keisuke and we will have our revenge."

"I know that Tai! It's just..." Matt sighed."..this guilt and dream."

"Dont blame yourself Matt." Tai said as he sat down next to Matt, "It wasn't your fault. Sora too was blaming herself, but... "

"I know, i know... we have to move on bla bla bla and kill Keisuke bla bla.. Christ sake Tai, I've heard that from you** ten times** for the past three days and if you say that again I'll literally shove this can down your throat!"

"Why you gonna be like that?" Tai made a face, not caring what his boss said he'd do to him. Matt could be the boss, but he was also his best friend. "We have been covering our tracks for three days now, what do you think of doing next? I'm sick of living in this old _shabby_ apartment."

Matt chuckled at his friend's typical behaviour, "Use to stay in posh hotels?"

"True that." Tai smirked, nodding his head.

"Sorry man, aparently we were robbed. Not even a single yen was left in our bank account." Matt pointed out, "..and now we are living in a small shit hole in Odaiba. A shit hole we manage to get from your girlfriend's dead grandpa."

"Oh come on! She's not my girlfriend okay, she was just a hook up, a one night stand back in Tokyo. I had to sacrifice myself just to call so we could have a place to stay." Tai explained, "Wait.. dont tell her that. And don't ever mention about her dead grandpa again. I feel bad."

"Why would you be?" Matt scrunched his face at Tai, "Anyway, about our next plan..." he put his empty beer can on the floor next to his right feet, stamping on the can, squashing it. "We need to get a new place, gather our boys, get some cash..."

"Yeah about getting a new place! I had this id..."

"I found a place for us and it's a penthouse." A faint voice said coming through the door.

"Sora? Where have you been?" Matt asked, turning his head towards the auburn haired girl who just walked into their _shit hole_ apartment.

"Damn it Sora! Why do you always have to steal my brilliant ideas? Do you have something against me?" Tai complained, frowning.

Ignoring Tai's bitching, Matt continued his conversation with Sora, "So, what's this penthouse you were talking about?"

"Its..." Tai began, before getting interrupted again.

"Its own by the Tachikawa's and they are having a party tonight, they are welcoming an international business partner or something like that. I heard the party includes strippers, so i dont think it's a formal." Sora explained, "Keisuke wont be there though."

"So, you are saying, we are going to crash the party and take the place for ourselves?" Matt questioned, a grin forming on his face.

"You read my mind boss!" Sora nodded and clapped her hands.

"And you read my mind?" Tai yelled, shooking his head in dissagreement, unsatisfied and angered at being ignored and have his idea stolen by a girl, who always seems to be able to read his mind like she is a telepath.

"Chill Tai! Dont be jealous." Sora said, patting her comforting hand on Tai's shoulder.

"What about _getting inside_ the penthouse? Why didnt you tell Matt about that too huh, Sora the telepath?"

"I'm not a telepath Mr**. **know it all. I'm just smart and faster than you." Sora glared at Tai, then stare back at Matt, "So, the problem is I heard they are going to block the access of the elevator on their floor."

"Why would they do that?" asked Matt in confusion.

"Dude, it's a VIP party. Security and all that shit." Tai stated sarcastically.

"Oh.. So, how do we get in, if the elevator ..."

Before Matt could finish his question, Sora cutted in, "It's a penthouse! Duhh... You are getting in there through air."

* * *

Matt and Tai were in a helicopter, on top of the penthouse and Taichi managed to get themselves hidden in the midnight sky, if it's even possible. Taichi did a hell of a job flying a helicopter, well, to be exact, he did a great job on _hiding it_. None of Tachikawa's thugs noticed as they were all too caught up in the party. With the back of the helicopter wide open, Matt hold himself at one side, positioning himself and was more than ready to jumped off the helicopter.

"Ready?" Tai asked.

"You know what, I really need to stop doing this. I might give myself a heart attack one day." Matt joked.

Tai chuckled, "Relax, you are like the best sky diver, from what I heard from Sora. You two could have died, if it wasnt for you."

"Trust me, it was not easy."

"So, are you ready?"

"Let's do this." with that, Matt jumped off the helicopter.

He has to admit, free falling was one of his ways to relax. Everything that had happened just seems to dissapear. When he jumped off the helicopter; the worries, the guilt, the sins, the emotions, the memories were all thrown out, away from him, along with himself. Leaving him only one goal, to land on the penthouse, alive, wait let's make that two, Matt needs to land and make it alive.

The hard wind blew, through his face, his narrowed blue eyes, his blonde hair, his whole body, and when he thought it's about time to pull open his parachute, he did what he did. The parachute made him float on the air. He sometimes wondered, what would happend if he decided not to open his parachute. Well, who was he kidding? Of course, he will crash and crush, like a bug that died of falling, because it broke its wings in the mid air. Even now, he was imagining what he would look like on his soon to be penthouse helipad, if he did not open his parachute few moments ago. He never told anyone on how he wished he could be able to land safely and alive on the ground, without having a parachute to save his ass. Too bad he is a human and not superman, he still needs a fucking parachute.

Matt was not scared of death. He was near death so many times. He could try landing on the ground without a parachute as a human, but he just couldnt kill himself, when he still have many things in this world he could conquer. He conquered Tokyo. He could do everything he wants there and had become the most frightful person. Did he mentioned he and his gang members have _fans_? Since they were also celebrities.

As soon as he landed on the helipad, he walked towards the pool area (which was obviously away from the helipad, where all of the guests were around). He slowly took out his pistol as he looked around for any sign of people whohad noticed his arrival. None. Everyone were just too caught up with all the hot strippers, drinking, dancing, and now there's an asshole swimming in his pool. _Right, everyone in this place gots to die._

Matt called Sora through his phone and informed her, "I'm in."

"Great. Now go activate the elevator. We are charging in as soon as the elevator's on."

"Roger."

* * *

In less than 15 minutes, _mission accomplished_.

They got the penthouse (their new crib).

The dead bodies of the party goes (including guards and strippers) were everywhere and Matt had his crew cleaning the place up.

"You guys sure know how to pick a place." Matt complimented as he looked around the penthouse and sat himself on the leather sofa, followed by Tai and Sora.

"Glad to know you like it." Sora said. "So what's next?"

"What's next is we are going to fuck Keisuke over and we are taking his whole organization down." Matt stated, looking very serious.

"Hold up Matt. We need cash for weapons and if you want to stay alive in Odaiba, you need cash flows." Tai suggested.

'He's right, you know." Sora said.

"So what? We rob?"

"No, no." Tai shook his head, smirking, and was looking as if he has got everything planned out, and Matt thought he has," Rob, causes more trouble. We dont have anyone to cover that for us here and if you still remember, there's none in Tokyo too, plus we dont have money to bribe, just yet."

"So? What are you implying, Tai."

"I say we buy the Tachikawa's property."

"And how do you suggest we do that? Like you say, we dont have money and it's less likely they would sell it to us, especially when we are after their leader." Matt frowned in confusion.

"Well, I found their safety deposit keys and some of their property deeds." Tai smirked, proud of what he had accomplished.

"Okay, so that means money problem solved? Why didnt you tell me about this sooner Tai?" Sora asked with her voice sounded slightly irritated.

"I dont want you to steal my ideas anymore!" Tai stuck out his tongue at Sora, while she glared at the boy.

"Nice one Tai." said Matt half laughing.

**Buzz, buzz, buzz... **

"Your phone dude."

"I know." said Matt**,** then picked up his phone, "Sup?"

_"Hey Boss! We found a captive."_ said one of Matt's gang boys on the other line.

"What? Who is it?" Matt questioned, looking slightly surprised.

_"No idea boss. He said his name is Koushirou something."_

"Do you still have him tied up?"

_"Yes. That's why we called you. What should we do to him?"_

"Bring him here, immediately. " Matt ordered and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Tai asked.

"One of the boys." Matt said, looking deeply in thought, "There's a captive."

"You mean one of Tachikawa's goons or Tachikawa's captive?" asked Sora.

Matt sighed, "Keisuke's captive. He must know something. I asked the boys to bring him here. They said his name was Koushirou."

"Dont tell me it's Izumi Koushirou?" Sora suggested as she seemed to be in thoughts.

"What do you mean? Do you know him?" Tai asked, slightly annoyed leaning forward to face Sora.

"If that is _Izumi_ Koushirou we are talking about, then I know him."

"Who is this Izumi Koushirou? One of your ex boyfriend?" Tai snickered, jealousy running through him.

"No! He was one of my childhood friend back in Tokyo. He moved here eight years ago. The last I heard from him was six years ago and he was said to be working with the science organization or whatever it is..**.** He is a really smart guy, but what does Tachikawa want with him?"

"Well, we'll find out soon enough..."Matt said, trailing off.

* * *

**to be continued**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Remember to R&R ;) Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Zombie Formula

**Title: **Her Hero

**Author: **Snoweria

Beta: aime0x (.net/u/2302610/)

**Summary: **Matt is a famous gang leader who had conquered Tokyo for two years now. He, along with Taichi, Jyou and Sora are pop culture icons. Besides being a gang bangers and pop culture icons, Taichi is also a soccer star, Jyou continued his career as a doctor and Sora is a fashion designer. Everyone was happy, until a criminal organization from Odaiba lead by Tachikawa Keisuke, have Matt, Jyou and Sora captured and held hostage on plane. Jyou died while they were escaping and Matt with the rest of his gang decided to take revenge and take over Odaiba. When Matt found out Keisuke had a daughter, he decided to capture her and see how far her father would go to save her. What Matt doesn't expect is that Mimi (Keisuke's daughter) seems to like him and is very willing to be his hostage.

**Characters/Pairings: **Matt/Mimi, Taichi/Sora

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Action, Crime.

**Rated T for languages and violance.**

**Notes: Glad you all liked the idea of this story. Thank you so much for the reviews! and once again, sorry about the grammar. I would appreciate it if any of you could help me beta. I re read chapter one and realized I made lots of mistakes and I've gone through them (again and again) and corrected the mistakes I noticed I made (like missing letters, spellings, missing sentences etc, etc...) Anyway, about chapter two (this chap), (spoiler)you'll get to know more about 'bad ass' Matt and you'll get to know his cruel side. I dropped in the 'trivia' section at the end of this chapter, if you want to know more about the characters in this story, read them ;)**

******This chapter had been updated in beta-ed version**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tachikawa's captive turned out to be Izumi Koushirou, the same Izumi Koushirou Sora knew. When Sora found out that it was him, she was very pleased and excited to see him again. The two shared a hug, while on the other hand, Taichi was experiencing a foul mood and appeared to be scowling like a kid who just lost his toy.

"Thanks for letting me out of those ropes..." Koushirou shivers, "..and the dirty sock."

"What dirty sock?" Matt questioned.

"The one your boys kindly took out from my mouth."

"Eeeww!" Tai grimaced, "Too bad Sora."

"What is that suppose to mean?"said Sora with a frown.

Matt cleared his throat and said, "Stop you two!" then looking back at Koushiro, he asked, "So, why did they captured you?"

Koushirou let out a sigh, "I refused to give them the chemical formula I falsely made."

"What sort of chemical? And why would they want it if it's false?" Sora asked, puzzled.

"It was a silly experiment I did a month ago, to see if I could create a medicine to cure cancer...I tested it on rats and it went wrong..." Koushirou sounded scared, not wanting to remember it.

"How so?" asked Matt, slightly interested.

"The… rats well became zombies." Koushirou answered, looking very serious.

"A what?" Tai cried.

"You created zombie rats?" said Sora, freaking out.

"So? What did Keisuke want with the chemical? Create and command a horde of _human_ zombies or _rat_ zombies?" asked Matt impatient.

"Human zombies," cried Koushirou, "See, not only could the chemical damage any kind of living brain, it could also bring the dead alive." Koushirou said gulping, "Somehow, one of my collagues had found out about my experiment and got me kicked out from my job." he paused, "I dont even know how Keisuke knew about my experiment. He came to me and insisted that I work under him and make more of those chemicals for him, which I did indeed refuse, and that's how I ended up being a captive."

"Do you still have the chemicals? And also the formula with you? Or have you destroyed them?" asked Matt urgently.

"I destoryed them of course, but I lost the formula back when I was still in CBRC. I suspect that, that colleague of mine who got me fired stole it from me."

**Nb: CBRC is Computational Biology Research Center a research center of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology in Odaiba.**

"Shit, this is bad!" Matt muttered.

"Like you said, Keisuke wanted the formula so he could create a horde of zombies to fight for him and his organization, to go against everyone in his way, including the military," Koushirou stopped for a minute, wondering whether to continue or not. He decided to continue. "Including you."

"We need to find that colleague of yours. Do you know where he is?"

"I know where he lives," said Koushirou, "It's somewhere near the CBRC. Do you have GPS on your phone? I could locate him on your cell and set anti detector on it."

"Sure..." Matt said, slowly handing the red head his phone. "Just don't get into my personal stuff."

"Oh..What kind of _personal stuff_ Matt? Care to elaborate?" teased Tai, looking extremely curious.

Matt sneered at his nosy friend, "Mind your own business."

"I already know everything about you. Including you and you." Koushirou said refering to Matt, Tai and Sora, which left them with their jaws hung wide open, "Everyone does."

**"What?"** the three of them cried in unison.

"Each and every one of you, has your business all over the internet." Koushirou grinned as he was tapping his fingers, _doing magic_ ,on Matt's phone, "I know your real name, Matt. It's Ishida Yamato. Your parents are divorced and you have one younger brother. You left home when you were 12. You killed your brother's cat when you were just 6, and you also dated Sora here for about a year until just last year. You have too been sent to jail 12 times since you were 10. You had killed a total number of a hundred and thirty seven police officers four years ago and you have been sent to death row twice and you have managed to escape with the help of your crews and bribes. Correct me if I'm mistaken." he spoke really fast.

"Fuck, how did you know all that?"

"He's like a machine." said Tai sheepishly, while Sora just nodded in agreement.

"Internet. Like I said, internet. When you are a celebrity, which you are, absolutely everything about you is on the internet. When was the last time any of you three even browsed the internet or even _look__ed_ at a computer?" asked Koushirou earnestly.

"Let's be clear here, Izumi. If you research on me again I'll cut your hands off." Matt threatened.

"Sorry Matt, I already knew everything." He said calmly, as he continued with Matt's phone."I even know what's in the video you have in your phone, long... before I met you."

Matt slapped his face with his palm.

"What, video. . ?" asked Tai, looking overly curious at Koushirou.

"It's..."

"Dont you dare tell him Izumi!" Matt sent Koushirou his death glare.

"So Kou-chan, what do you know about Taichi?" asked Sora, eager to know.

"N-" before Tai could protest, both Sora and Matt covered his mouth and held him down.

Koushirou chuckled, "I assume you all knew his real name and his background. He and Sora joined your gang seven years ago and you guys have been busting each other out of prison ever since. They also found several photographs of Sora in his phone, some of it shows Sora's in zero percent thread."

"**Noooo!"** Tai yelled as he finally managed to free himself from Sora and Matt.

**"What?"** Sora cried, as she turned to face Tai and began strangling him**, "Show me asshole!"**

"Here... Done." said Koushirou, handing Matt the phone. "Now no one could track or dig out any information from your phone. Check your GPS, I have put my ex colleague's address in it for you to go to."

"Well thanks, but no thanks for violating my personal life and information."

"You are very welcome." Koushirou smiled.

Matt stood up from his seat and grabbed Tai (who was trying to hide his phone from Sora), before he walked any further, he looked back at Koushirou, "Hey Izumi."

"Yea?"

"You want to join our gang?" Matt asked him with a smile.

Koushiro chuckled, " Horrible idea." then grinned, "But then again, I'm in."

* * *

It was dark around the neighborhood. There were a few street lights, but the one that was standing near the destinated house was appeared to be broken, the street lights that were working were far down the street. The house appeared to be empty at that moment in time, since none of the lights in the house were on. It was almost pitch black _as in_ you can't even see the whole figure of the house.

Tai and Matt had stolen a new car, which was a black BMW from the penthouse's garage. The two parked the car a little further from their destination; to prevent the owner from noticing that someone had broke into his house before he came back later. The two stepped out from the car and made their way towards the house and through the garden.

"Fuck this, I cant see a thing!" cried Tai who stumbled on a brick and almost fell to the ground.

"Less bitching, get moving." said Matt with a serious tone.

Matt made his way to the front door, which seemed to be the only entrance into the one story house. He tried turning the rusty handle and as expected..."It's locked. Help me kick it open."

The two quickly kicked the door open and walked into the house uninvited. The house was dark and smelled like chicken corpse and garbage, which made Matt and Tai wrinkle their nose in disgust. "This place smells like my granpa's feet," said Tai. "...and I think I just stepped on something... dead and fuzzy. I suggest you turn on the light Matt."

"Stop nagging will you? We can't turn on the lights, If we do that, the first thing he'll do before he gets in here, is run. Plus, I don't even know where the switch is and I dont want to risk touching something _weird _while searching for it," said Matt, "just, use your phone light."

The two took out their phones. Matt started scanning the room with his phone's screen light. The room was filled with filth. Cockroaches were crawling around the house and seemed to be nesting in one of the kitchen's cabinet. Dirty clothes, along with pizza boxes were all over the floor and the old green sofa, some shirts were hanging on top of the fan and television. The place looked worst than Tai's _hook up dead grandpa's_ apartment.

"Why didn't we think of flashlight?" Tai flashed his phone's screen to his shoes and to where he stepped on the_ fuzzy thing_. "Ugghh, I just stepped on a _dead_ mouse."

"Shhh! I heard something." hushed Matt with his whispery voice.

There was a sound of a car engine approaching and soon, the sound stopped in front of the house. Matt peeked through the window and saw what he assumed was the man he was looking for, the owner of the house. "He's here. Get ready."

Matt and Tai hid themselves next to the door (which they managed to quietly close before the owner of the house could see that his front door was open), holding up their pistols as they waited.

As their victim stepped into the house, Matt quickly human shield him from behind and jabbed his silver pistol on his victim's temple.

"W-who are you? W-what do you want?"

Matt could feel his captive quivering in fear, and he just loved it whenever his victims displayed their act of fear. They _fear_ him. No matter how many he had killed, he would always have this_ tingl__ing _sensation and _excitement_ of having to kill someone and their fear just multipled his_ excitement_. He was in fact a bloodthirsty man and was known so. Some even called him _a psychotic killer_, _the butcher_.

"Where is the formula?" Matt hissed in his victim's ear with a threatening tone. He almost couldn't hold himself from not killing him before they could get any information they wanted.

"Wh-what formula?"

"**The zombie formula!"** Matt barked at him.

"If I tell you where it is, Tachikawa is going to cut me off!" the captive cried, still able to argue and struggle with that amount of fear. _I'm going to enjoy killing him._

"If you dont tell, I'm cutting _you_ off! So, where is the formula?" he will cut him off alright, tell or no tell. This technique of threatening always worked out well.

"I-I left it in the Tachikawa's lab where I usually working on it."

"And where is this lab?" this time, Tai was the one to threatened and was pressing the tip of his black pistol on the captive's forehead.

"I-it's somewhere underground, u-under the Tachikawa plantation building." the man gulped, fearing his life.

"Are you the only one working on this project?" Matt growled.

"N-no… there are two others."

"Tai! Call Izumi and ask him if he can locate this underground lab." Matt ordered as he jabbed his pistol's head harder on his captive's temple, " I assume you remember Izumi huh?"

"Y-yes! He was the one who came up with the formula. I-I've told you what you asked for, so please let me go!"

"Sorry dude, not until I make sure you are telling the truth." Matt lied.

"I am, I swear!"

After a few short moments, Tai came back into the house, "He knows. He managed to track down the place right from his computer." he informed Matt.

Matt smirked, "Right." and with a dark chuckle,

**Bang****.**

He shot the captive straight in the temple and the man died instantly.

* * *

"So, did you get any useful information regarding the underground lab?"

Koushirou shrugged casually, "All you have to do is barge into the place, kill everyone inside and destroy the formula. I will handle all the security system for you. But before that I have one suggestion."

"Pray tell."

"I suggest that you kidnap and bring someone important to Tachikawa Keisuke with you.." said Koushirou, "...to the lab."

"And who could that be? His wife?"

Koushirou grinned widely, "No, his wife died over ten years ago. Someone more important to him, his daughter. Trust me on this, if her kidnapper is you, she will come along willingly without you having to drug or drag her. Plus, none of Keisuke's thugs would dare to attack you, if you have the girl hanging around you."

Matt raised a brow, looking slightly puzzled, "Care to explain why she would _come willingly_?"

"You'll learn, as soon as you meet her in person." Koushirou said as he turned his laptop for Matt to see, "This is her."

An image of a beautiful young lady with long chestnut brown hair, was layed big enough on the screen for Matt to notice how beautiful her soft caramel eyes were. In the picture, she was wearing a short red dress, which seemed to be a formal and she was also wearing a sweet innocent smile on her face.

Just the photograph of the girl had left Matt speechless and lost in his thought. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Tachikawa Mimi." Koushirou said.

Matt blinked his eyes and shook his head a little as he was caught by surprise, "What?" he stuttered.

"Her name. Tachikawa Mimi. And I can tell you are interested in her." teased Koushirou, smirking. He completely read Matt's mind. _Damn_

Matt's face turned slightly red and quickly look away from Koushirou "Hell no! She's the daughter of the man who killed one of my best friend and we are going to put her to good use." Obvious, yet reasonable excuse, true, but Matt could tell, Koushiro did not buy it.

"Well, I have to tell you. Her personality is the exact opposite of her father's."

Matt raised a brow, "How so?"

"Come on! Can't you tell, just by looking at her photograph? She's sweet, charming, innocent, ditzy and loving. She never know what her father does. All she does and cares are doing _girly_ stuff like shopping, hanging out with her girl friend, sleep over, pedicure, menicure, singing lesson, mod..."

"Hold up man, you sounded _real__ly_ creepy. Have you stalked her or something?"

"No. Like I said in your case. Her information..."

Matt cutted him off, "..was all over the internet. Got it. I've just copied and pasted that into my mind."

"Wow, you know how to copy and paste?" said Koushirou, looking slightly surprised.

"I'm _no_ idiot Izumi." Matt said, narrowing his eyes. "So, where can I get this girl?"

Koushirou frowned, "She could be anywhere _girly_ right now, and I could easily track her down through her phone, but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Matt urged.

"She has bodyguards with her, and they are no ordinary guards. Keisuke has her securely protected."

"You know me, I could easily take them down, grab her and we leave."

"I'm not sure you could handle those guards _physically_ Matt."

"And why the fuck not?" Matt questioned, raising his tone a little, slightly irritated with Koushiro's remark.

"Like I said, those guards are no ordinary guards. They are like ninjas, really fast and professional. I dont even know how many guards she has with her. Some might be at sight and some might not. You need plans."

"Ninjas huh? I can deal with that." said Matt.

"Dont get too cocky Matt. You dont know what they are capable of." Sora pointed out as she walked into the living room with Tai, "Kou-chan is right."

"And what the hell do you know Sora?"

"I've discussed this with him, before you guys came back." Sora said pointing at Koushirou who nodded, " We have everything planned out."

"So, you two weren't spending some quality time together?"asked Tai spontaneously without thinking.

"What?" Sora made a face at Tai's _assumption._

"Nothing!" Tai shook his head,"So, what do you suggest we do?" he asked, quickly changing the topic.

Ignoring Tai's _silly_ remark, she said "Okay, here's what we'll do." and sat next to Koushirou, "Show him the model."

Koushirou quickly clicked on several buttons on his computer and show them a model of a mansion.

"What the hell is this? We dont have time for_ the sims_ right now!" Tai carped.

"This aint the sims idiot! This is a model of the girl's private mansion." Sora pointed out, "Anyway... We'll wait until the girl gets home from her singing lesson, make a move when it's dark, Tai is going to pretend to be a scared thief who appear to have lost his way in the mansion, after stealing something near the girl's room."

"The hell you say? I aint gonna be the thief, girl."

"Shhhh!" Matt hushed Tai and have his attention back to Sora,"Then?"

"So, Tai will later get himself cornered by the bodyguards and he will pretend to cry_ like a little bitch_..."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Tai, Sora moved on, "...and while the guards are distracted, I'll take my chance to sneak into the basement here," she pointed at the basement location in the mansion on Koushiro's computer, "...to cut the power. And Matt ha**s** less than a minute to get into the girl's room and ..."

"Hold up Sor! I love the graphics here...they are awesome.." Matt said as he pointed at the mansion model, "..but how about we just walked into the mansion and shoot all the motherfuckers who gets in our way?"

"Oh God!" Sora rolled her eyes," Not the_ 'kill everyone we see in sight'_ plan again."

"I agree with Matt. It'll be more fun and faster that way." said Tai.

"But you know what will be faster Tai?" Matt grinned at Tai, "I'll say we bring_ rocket launchers_ with us."

"What? Are you insane?" cried Sora.

"Boss, **that** is the most awesome plan you've come up with in years!" Tai said, bumping his fist with Matt's.

* * *

**to be continued**

**And yes, Tai keep Sora's naked pictures on his phone. He was being creepy, those pictures were taken secretly.**

**There's chapter 2. I hope I didnt dissapoint you. ;) remember to r&r**

**Trivia:**

- Matt, Tai and Sora are 25 years old.

- Koushirou is 23 years old.

- Koushirou was Sora's childhood friend and they met when Sora was 7. Koushiro was Sora's mother's best friend son.

- Matt, Tai and Sora had been friends since they first met 7 years ago. Three of them met in prison and busted out together.

- 7 years ago, Matt was arrested for blowing up a police station in Tokyo.

- 7 years ago, Tai was arrested for murder.

- 7 years ago, Sora was arrested for drug trafficking.

- Matt dated Sora for a year and broke up because the two's getting further apart.

- Tai had a crush on Sora since they first met and Tai kept his feelings for 7 years.

- Matt, Tai, Sora, Koushirou are single.

- Matt almost killed his father, which was why he left home.

- Tai's parents died on a car accident 9 years ago. He sent her sister to an orphanage and haven't seen her since.

- Sora had a huge fight with her (single) mom when she was 16 and she moved out since.

- Matt, Tai and Sora met Joe 5 years ago, and had became best friends for 4 years now. They met in the hospital.

- Joe joined Matt four years ago, to take revenge on his dead brother (who was killed by another gang).

- Matt's gang operation had been running for 7 years, since he met Tai and Sora. The three decided on the leader (Matt) by the number of crimes they have committed. The gang was famous for 2 years now.

- The gang have their own brand of clothing line (Sora is the designer) and bar.

- Matt's not only a gang leader, but also a famous singer in Tokyo. (He became a singer last year.)

- Matt, Sora and Tai were on commercials.

- The gang color is dark blue.

- Tai return to playing soccer just eight months ago.

- Matt and the gang were able to survive in Tokyo because they bribed and payed every month.

- Matt keeps porn (mostly his own) in his phone. You can find Sora on one of the video too.

(trivia on Mimi next chapter.)


	3. Wannabe

**Title: **Her Hero

**Author: **Snoweria

**Summary: **Matt is a famous gang leader who had conquered Tokyo for two years now. He, along with Taichi, Jyou and Sora are pop culture icons. Besides being a gang bangers and pop culture icons, Taichi is also a soccer star, Jyou continued his career as a doctor and Sora is a fashion designer. Everyone was happy, until a criminal organization from Odaiba lead by Tachikawa Keisuke, have Matt, Jyou and Sora captured and held hostage on plane. Jyou died while they were escaping and Matt with the rest of his gang decided to take revenge and take over Odaiba. When Matt found out Keisuke had a daughter, he decided to capture her and see how far her father would go to save her. What Matt doesn't expect is that Mimi (Keisuke's daughter) seems to like him and is very willing to be his hostage.

**Characters/Pairings: **Matt/Mimi, Taichi/Sora

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Action, Crime.

**Rated T for languages and (possible) violance.**

**Notes: So, here's chapter 3. Thank you for your kind reviews and alerts. I really enjoy writing this story and I'm glad that you liked it so far. I hope chapter 3 wont dissapoint you. I'm still thinking on a name for Matt's gang. It need to be something cool, catchy and related to digimon series and Matt's character. Please share your ideas if you think of one. I had a beta help with my first two chapters, but not this chapter. I finished chapter 3 few days ago and sent it to my beta as soon as I finished with it, but I haven't got any news from her/him, might be busy. So, I decided to post my original chapter 3 first, because I will be busy starting next week. Don't worry though, I'm still working on chapter 4 and almost done with it, I'll post it once I've got time sometime next week. I might need another beta if you don't think my previous beta-ed chapters have good grammar. Remember to read Mimi's little trivia down the bottom.**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did on the first two. Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After they finished planning their _short _kidnapping operation, Matt and Tai picked out their weapons that of course consisted of rocket launchers. Sora decided to joined them on their quick operation, while this left Koushiro to stay at the crib. As soon as they were ready, the three of them drove together to Tachikawa Mimi's private mansion.

Tai was sitting in the passenger seat next to Matt, who was driving and Sora was settling behind Matt, crossing her legs like she usually does whenever she sat. After one minute of silence in the car, Tai began changing the radio station every five seconds, until Matt decided to break the silence, "Sora, you know you don't have to come along."

"Well, the two of you might get yourselves in trouble." Sora said with a serious tone,"You need someone sane with you and.."

"Dont worry mom, we are not babies, we dont need you to constantly taking care of us." teased Tai as he turned his head to find Sora's glare.

"Yeah, the last time I left you two to handle things without me, you almost died."

"Well, the last time we had handled things without you.." Tai quoted, "..was' yesterday'. And it was a success."

"Whatever, you know I wasn't talking about yesterday, I was talking about what happened two years ago."

"Okay I admit. Two years ago, Matt almost lost his left arm and I was in a coma for five months, and if it wasn't for you, we could have died. But, does it ever occur to you that if you did come _along with us, _you could have _died_..well.. _along with us_?" Tai pressed.

"Well, I rather die with you guys than being left alone!" cried Sora, sounded angry.

Silence.

"Besides, do you even know what other kind of security systems that this mansion have?"

"What _other_ security systems? I thought there were only _ninja_ guards?" asked Matt, sounded puzzled.

"There you go." Sora pointed out, "That's what happens when you dont listen to me and cut me off in the middle of _the presentation_ we had earlier today."

Tai groaned while Matt sighed deeply, "Okay, we are so very sorry Ms Takenouchi. Now, can you please tell us?" said Tai sounded completely stressed out.

"I'll tell, only if you two promise to listen until I finished with what I have to say?"

"Yes maam..." the two men groaned in unison.

Sora let out a short sigh, "Well, as you both know... that place is swarming with guards twenty-four seven. Some of them are hidden outside and around the mansion. And there will also be an electric gate and fences, not only it has electricity currents, they are very strong, not even your rocket launcher could destroy them."

"Okay..." Matt trailed off, "That _is_ a whole new information...How do we get in?"

"Relax, I've got everything covered. Just leave the gate to me. I've got just the thing." said Sora confidently, smirking, "What could you do without me?" she sang.

Tai snorted, "Ya, ya, we'll die before we would be able to get in, big fucking deal. Anything else?"

"Well, Kou-chan will handle the rest of the security system for you. All you need to know is the girl's position. Kou-chan will..."

"Huh, we dont need to know that from him! We'll just split up and check each room. Waste more time, yes, but we'll still get the girl." Tai sounded jealous. He really despises the _overly friendly_ nickname Sora gave to that _Mr brainy pants_. Yagami Taichi will never lose against a small man with his little computer. He does not need technology to help him locate everything.

"Oh really? If I'm not mistaken, you guys mentioned 'faster' this afternoon. Wouldn't it be_ faster_ if you _know _where she is. The mansion is massive. It's five times our penthouse."

"She's right Tai."

"You are with her on this?"

Ignoring Tai, Matt asked Sora, "So, how do we locate her?"

"Kou-chan asked me to turn on this weird device he gave me once we get inside the mansion. It's suppose to help him locate her." said Sora while looking at the cubical device she just took out from her satchel, "He'll give you a call once he know her position."

"I like the guy, but seriously, he's creeping me out a little. I hope he's not bugging our bedrooms." said Matt.

"Now that you have put that in my mind, remind me to have my room check when we get back."

Tai snorted,"Well I think he's way beyond weird. He's like some kind of a robot, like that C-3PO from Star Wars, only difference is, he's short and with flesh and blood and with a _lappy_ companion." he mouthed the last two words with mock.

"Hey, dont start hating because he's smart." Sora pointed out."and you are not making any sense."

"I'm not jealous."

"Who said jealous? You said it yourself."

"No I dont! You sa..."

Before Tai could finish, Matt groaned, "Flirt later. We're almost there, so prepare yourselves."

* * *

Matt and Tai had their rocket launchers hung across their back and each have AK47 smg on one hand. Sora strapped her compact weapon satchel, across her upper body, dual wielding her two favorite handguns.

The trio made their way towards the front gate and before they could get any closer, Sora stopped Matt and Tai, "Stay back."

"What are you going to do to the gate?" asked Tai."Why are we standing so far?"

Sora unzipped her satchel and took out a weird looking device that looked like a combination of a handgun and an old model of a security camera.

"What the hell is that? Where did you get that?"

Sora winked at the two, "I stole this from the armory. Just stay down."

"A-armory?" Tai muttered. "Wha.."

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

The weapon made beeping sounds as Sora held onto its trigger for a few seconds. A red dot light was pointing directly in the middle of the tall ebony gate. After a few seconds, they heard sounds that sounded like jets approaching nearer and nearer from the sky. "Huh?" Matt and Tai looked up from where the sound was heard.

A cluster of bomb were raining down from the sky.

"**Holy shit!" **Matt and Tai screamed in unison as they both ran back further, pulling Sora with them for cover.

As the bombs reached the ground, loud sounds of explosions made the three of them covered their ears while cowering behind their car (which they parked so far away from the mansion.). After the explosion ended, Matt quickly stood up and saw what had become of the strong gate. It was completely destroyed along with the ashpalt around.

Matt whistled " Nice! I need one of those."

"I have a batch of them back in Tokyo. Got one of the boys delivered one for me this morning."

"That was gold!" said Tai, face filled with excitement. "Nice one Sor!"

"Why thank you Tai. It's been so long since the last time you gave me a compliment."

"No time for chit chat guys. Time to move." Matt reminded his mates.

The three of them ran past the gate as the guards came swarming out from every side of the mansion.

* * *

15 minutes ago. (in Tachikawa Mimi's private mansion)

_It's been a long day_, she sighed, throwing herself on her king sized bed.

The top quarter of her bed was filled with stuffed animals, all sitting in a group at the back of her 4 (different sizes and colours) pillows. She tilted her head a little to the upper left and caught the sight of her favorite stuffed animal, Mr Kero.

"Good evening Mr Kero, how are you today?" she asked the fuzzy green frog.

Mr Kero just sat there, quiet, with a wide smile on his face.

_Grow up Mimi! Mr Kero is just a stuffed animal._ She told herself.

Who was she kidding? She had been telling herself that for the past ten years and she _still_ talk to him. Sometimes, that one sided conversation could get _a little too far_, one example, Mimi would cry at some point of her confession to Mr Kero.

Mimi admited, as a 20 year old, she is extremely childish.

Proves and facts:

1. Still _collects stuffed animals_ (leads to no 2)

2. _talking (getting emotional)_ to/with her stuffed animals (always prefered Mr Kero)

3. _Disney princess movies_ obsession (relate to no 4 & 5)

4. waiting for her _prince charming._

5. waiting for her (_first )true love's kiss._

Number 4 and 5 were merely dreams. She believed they'll happen, but was beginning to lose fate.

She sighed.

She rarely talks to guys, because her daddy never allowed her to talked much to them. The only few man she was allowed to talk to (for more than just a minute) were her own daddy, gay photographer and bodyguards. Dont get her started with her bodyguards. They were like the fuzzy-less cousins of her stuffed animals. She tried talking to them and all she got was their silence. She asked them their names. Silence. It was like they were trained to _stay silent. _She never gave up talking to them though.

The point is, it was all her daddy's fault. True, she gets whatever she wants, but not all. She wanted to meet more people, meet some guys, have a boyfriend like everybody else and spend some time with her daddy, like old times.

Tachikawa Keisuke hasn't been around his daughter much since his wife passed away 10 years ago. The last time Mimi saw him was a week ago and they would communicate through phone calls most of the time.

She missed her daddy. Her old daddy.

She considered herself a lonely girl. Without Miyako who had been her best friend for 15 years, her life would be completely miserable.

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.** (phone vibrate)

It was her phone.

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. **(phone vibrate)

In her bag.

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. **(phone vibrate)

Bag was on the floor.

Mimi groaned and lazily got up from her bed.

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. **(phone vibrate)

She quickly grabbed her bag up and started digging for her phone.

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. **(phone vibrate)

Got it.

_Speaking of the devil..._

"Hai Miyako-chan..."

"_Hey Mimi-chan! Do you want to go karaoke tomorrow?" _

That's Miyako for you. Never fails to entertain Mimi's everyday (boring) life.

"Sure!" Mimi smiled broadly. She loved karaoke. "I'll cancel my cooking class tomorrow and be over your house at around 11. We could have lunch together."

"_That'd be great!" _

"By the way, remember to show me Matt's live size posters you texted me about!"

Like any other girl (or young lady in her case), she had crushes on several good looking, famous singers and actors. One example, Matt, her new idol, whom she had been obsessed with for almost a year now. A record. Even though he's a _criminal _celebrity, she couldn't get enough of him. To Mimi he is the coolest idol she had ever worshipped. He sings beautifully, he is so badass, his smile is so gorgeous, his eyes were... _Oh God!_ everything about him makes Mimi breathless.

"_Of course! Just promise you wont hug my poster to crumple, again_." said Miyako with a serious tone on the other line.

Hugging posters was one of Mimi's ridiculous hobby.

"I wont. I promise." Mimi stuck out her tongue and giggled, "So, how does he look? Hot?"

"_Hmm... I'm not telling you..."_Miyako trailed off, _"... that he looks much hotter in live posters than he did in regular posters."_

Mimi squealed.

Miyako laughed at Mimi's fan girl reaction on the other line, she just love to tempt Mimi._ "Dont worry hun. You'll get to see it tomorrow. Hey, I gotta go...My ma is asking for me"_

"Kay...See you tomorrow."

"_See ya...Bye!"_ Miyako ended the call.

With a small smile, Mimi put down her phone on her bed. "Time for a bath." she danced her way to her bathroom to find that her maid had prepared her, her usual warm bath. Her eyes then settled upon the bathroom remote control sitting next to the white marble sink.

Pressing the _play_ button, her favorite music began to play.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want..._

She danced with the beat as she pressed the _lock_ button on the remote to lock the bathroom door. Mimi likes to lock her bathroom door for a bit of privacy, which was the only time she gets to have her own time without anyone bugging her, but then again she still gets people bugging her.

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want..._

She slowly stripped off her yellow sun dress as she kept dancing.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want..._

Her white frilly bra and panties followed her dress.

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want..._

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want." She sang along with the song, as she danced her way to her mega marble bathtub, leaving her dress and underwear on the floor.

_I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha._

"I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha, I wanna, ha." She stepped into the tub.

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah..._

"I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah..." not knowing what would happen in the next five seconds outside her mansion, Mimi kept singing while enjoying her warm bath.

* * *

As expected, the rocket launchers were very useful.

"That was easy." said Matt as he shoot the big marble entrance door of the mansion with his rocket launcher. "Those professional guards stand no chance against my baby."

Sora just shook her head and muttered, "Show off."

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" Tai laughed as he launched his rocket towards the remaining guards that were running towards them from the other side of the garden.

The sounds of explosives and alarms were blinding their ears.

"Second that!" Matt projected his voice louder.

"Is this a mansion or a fortress?" said Sora loudly, "This many guards to protect a single girl..." she shot two guards with her pistols.

"I'll go with 'or'!" Tai yelled back."Keisuke sure treats her daughter like a princess!"

Once they got inside, Sora quickly took out Koushirou's cubical device and pressed the 'on' button. "Now we'll just have to wait for the call..."

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.** (Matt's phone vibrated)

With a swift, Matt move his hand up his right ear and pressed the 'on' button on his bluetooth headset, "Where is she?" he immediately asked, knowing it was Koushirou on the other line.

"_Well..."_

"Well what?"

"_She's on the second floor..."_ Koushirou trailed off.

"She's upstairs." Matt told Tai and Sora, and the two nodded."And? Which one is her room? Detail please!" he pressed as the three of them ran up the marble stairs that sat in the middle of the huge foyer.

"_Run along the corridor, turn left and her room is the one on the right side."_

The three followed Koushirou's instructions while shooting several guards. Three of them were carrying katanas and they were dodging their bullets.

"Shit!" Matt cursed. "These guys are fast!"

"The corridor is too cramped! You cant use your rocket launchers on them, you'll blow us all!" Sora pointed out. "Just keep running!"

They kept running and shooting,until they found the bedroom door was wide open. The three rushed in, while Tai and Sora had their backs on Matt's, Matt scanned the super girly, _pink_ smelling room for any sign of the girl. But she was no where to be seen. There were only two panicked looking guards, the sounds of loud music and someone singing along it, these sounds were coming from another room.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends...**_

"**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends"** it was a female voice.

Silence.

Everyone were dumbfounded, even the guards.

_**Make it last forever, friendship never ends...**_

"**Make it last forever, friendship never ends!"** she kept singing.

"Okay..." Matt begin, "What the hell, Izumi? Where's the girl?"

Koushirou sighed, _"That's her. She's in the bathroom." _

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**_

"**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give..na..na.."**

"_In the bathtub." _

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is...**_

"**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.."**

"_Well..singing."_ he finished.

_**So, here's a story from A to Z**_

"**So, here's a story from A to Z..."**

"Oh God!" Matt cursed.

_**You wanna get with me...**_

"**You wanna get with me..."**

"Just grab her Matt! You are used to naked chicks. What's the big deal?"Tai pointed out,"You know I'll be very willing to help you carry her."He winked.

_**... V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady...**_

"**...V doesn't come for free, she's real lady..."**

"Go to hell Tai! This is not the time to be a pervert." Sora smacked his head with her handgun,

_**...you'll see.**_

"**...you'll see."**

"**Ouch!"** cried Tai, rubbing his head.

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

"**Slam your body down and wind it all around."**

"I'm going in." informed Matt, he quickly shot the two guards standing before him.

_**...-our body down and wind it all around..**_

"**...-our body down and wind it all around."**

The other guards began to attack. Tai and Sora quickly covered Matt, who was trying to open the locked automatic door.

_**...last forever, friendship never ends..**_

"**...last forever, friendship never ends."**

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give..**_

"**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give.."**

The door was not opening.

"Izumi! Is there any way you can unlock the door?" he asked Koushirou who was still on the other line.

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is...**_

"**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is..."**

"_Give me two seconds."_ said Koushirou.

* * *

Few minutes earlier. (5 seconds before the gate was destroyed)

_If you want my future, forget my past_

"If you want my future, forget my past."

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast _

"If you wanna get with me..."

She stopped singing when she thought she heard something that sounded like several explosions and felt a little shaking. Her music kept playing,

She heard nothing and the shaking had stopped. _Hmm..just my imagination, _she shrugged at her own thought and started singing again.

_Now don't go wasting my precious time... _

"Now don't go wasting my precious time..." she grabbed her floral fragranced shampoo.

_Get your act together we could just fine._

"Get your act together we could be just fine," she pumped the shampoo onto her hand.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want _

"I'll te.." there were rushed knocking on her bathroom door.

"I dont need anything else!" Mimi informed while looking at the thick ceramic door.

Mimi assumed it was one of her maids. One of them sometimes knocked on Mimi's door to make sure she needs anything else.

Another rushed knocking.

"Go away! I need my privacy." She yelled louder and turned up the volume of the music, ignoring _whatever_ or _whoever _was bugging her from the outside. Good thing this bathroom was sound proof, disturbance from the outside could never be heard in here.

**...really wanna zigazig ah.**

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**

"**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends..."** she started singing again, louder this time (as the music was louder), resuming her bath, until the next chorus played again.

She was getting more and more into the song and didn't even realize that someone had unlocked her bathroom door until she sensed his presence. She turned her head towards the door and layed her eyes on the one person she thought she would never see with her own eyes. It was Matt. Matt, the criminal celebrity. The famous singer. Her gorgeous idol. And there he was standing right there in her own house, by the bathroom door, sweating, and was looking at her.

He looked so real.

Was this a reality? Or was this just a dream? She couldn't tell.

Did she knocked herself unconcious? If yes, then she doesn't want to woke up. Ever.

* * *

She stopped singing once she noticed him. She did not scream, however, she just sat there in her tub, still naked, gawking and seemed like she was lost in her thoughts.

She was staring at him with her bright caramel eyes.

Matt lost himself the moment he walked in on her. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Matt!" Tai yelled, bringing him back to reality, "Hurry the fuck up man!"

"A-alright!" he let out a soft sighed and hurriedly made his way towards Mimi who was still naked and was suddenly smiling at him. _Jesus!_ His heart was flopping.

"Okay..." he muttered breathlessly as he shut his eyes and bend down to carry the girl up in bridal style.

He thought shutting his eyes will prevent him from getting turned on, but she could still feel her. She was wet, soft, smelled so good... but damn it! He doesn't have time for an erection.

He fluttered his eyes open, but just a little. The girl was still smiling at him and was making herself comfortable in his arms. Weird. This was not how kidnapping was suppose to be like. When Izumi told him about 'easy', Matt did not think it would be this 'easy'.

He flinched when he heard the sound of a helicopter.

"Time to go Matt! The chopper is here!" said Sora. "It's right outside this room's balcony. We'll be right behind you!"

"Alright!" Matt replied, grabbing a towel to cover Mimi then quickly ran out with her in his arms, and escaped the mansion with the chopper.

* * *

**to be continued**

**I'm hoping you are satisfied with this chapter :) remember to r&r.**

**Trivia **(on Tachikawa Mimi):

- Mimi recently turns 20.

- She was home schooled.

- She owns full collection of Matt's poster, album and taped video (of his concerts and when he was on a shooting game show.)

- She goes to cooking class, dancing class, singing class and modelling.

- She started modelling just recently.

- She's looking forward to be famous and to meet Matt one day (which she already did. ;) lucky her.)

- She know almost everything about Matt, including his profession as a criminal.

- She loves baking, cooking, shopping, karaoke, picnic and sleepover (with Miyako).

nb: More surprises next chapter.


	4. Dirty Dreams

**Title: **Her Hero

**Author: **Snoweria

**Summary: **Matt is a famous gang leader who had conquered Tokyo for two years now. He, along with Taichi, Jyou and Sora are pop culture icons. Besides being a gang bangers and pop culture icons, Taichi is also a soccer star, Jyou continued his career as a doctor and Sora is a fashion designer. Everyone was happy, until a criminal organization from Odaiba lead by Tachikawa Keisuke, have Matt, Jyou and Sora captured and held hostage on plane. Jyou died while they were escaping and Matt with the rest of his gang decided to take revenge and take over Odaiba. When Matt found out Keisuke had a daughter, he decided to capture her and see how far her father would go to save her. What Matt doesn't expect is that Mimi (Keisuke's daughter) seems to like him and is very willing to be his hostage.

**Characters/Pairings: **Matt/Mimi, Taichi/Sora

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Action, Crime.

**Rated T for languages and (possible) violance. (maybe I should raise the rating, no?)  
**

**Notes:  
**

**To all of you thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! so glad you all found chp 3 was funny. I really enjoyed writing it too and I'm so getting into chapter 4. Anyway, I'm sorry I took too long with chapter 4. First reason is, i was adding so many stuff in it and added more lines, because I was so getting into it and the entire story. Second reason, I study everyday, because I had test this morning and I have assessment to do. Turns out my beta is busy too, so here's chapter 4 un-beta-ed ;p Anyway, I managed to finish chapter 4 today so, here it is! as promised.  
**

**Mimato love 4ever:**

Good to know that you liked it :) hope you enjoy this one too.

Matt, Tai and Sora are 25. I wrote them on chapter 2's trivia (more info on them in the trivia. Mimi's trivia in chapter 3)**  
**

**Eri-sshi:**

Lol! Is that so? Well I glad you like my story! :)

It's okay, read more english fanfictions from others with great grammar and writing skill, you'll be good!

I learned alot of grammars and different writing styles from all the great writers out there. I hope I'll be ass good as them someday. ;p

By the way, I'm studying Spanish now and honestly I'm not a natural at it :( my Spanish is horrible! There are many good spanish fanfic on mimato and I want to be able to read them so badly.

**OH! BEFORE YOU READ..I MUST WARN YOU, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE MATURE CONTENT THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS. **

**WHILE I'M ON IT, SHOULD I CHANGE THE RATING TO 'M'?** tell me if I should or shouldn't (after you read this naughty chapter.)

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

The first thing Matt was trying to do as soon as they get into the chopper was, _trying to put Mimi on the seat next to his_, but failed miserably. She was holding onto him _ever so_ tightly and wouldn't let go. His shirt grew wetter every second because of her wet soapy bodies and damp waterfall of chestnut hair. To make things worse, her chest and hardened nipples were pressing against his broad and chiseled chest and his hormones was not helping.

He was a man for God sake. A gorgeous wet _naked _woman, in a towel, sitting on his lap comfortably with her arms dangling around his neck and broad shoulder is like, getting a free ticket to an 'all you can eat buffet' in his favorite restaurant. Who wouldn't like a buffet? He does. If she was not his prisoner, and they were in his room right now, he will take her right then and there. Wait...scratch the 'prisoner' part, at this point he wouldn't care what her status is, as long as they are alone, together in a room without need to worry that Tai and Sora (or some other third person) were watching them and he's good to go. Nevertheless, he was still in a helicopter with Tai and Sora sitting right in front of them (Matt and Mimi) and one of his boys was driving. Matt was using all of his willpower to hold himself from attacking the '_sexy_ naked being' he had on his lap.

To summarize, the whole situation was torturing him mentally and 'physically'.

"Man..." he muttered under his breath, couldn't stop his eyes from scanning her damp, towel covered body. His gaze then moved up to her face, studying her soft lips, her cute little nose and finally settled on her huge whiskey eyes, he lost himself in them, _again_.

He couldn't control himself anymore. His lips was moving closer and closer to hers and as he was about to ravish her right there on the helicopter sit...

"**Hey, hey, hey!"** Sora yelled, waving her hand in front of Matt's face to return him to his senses, "I knew that look! What the hell were you thinking? I was about to see my ex-boyfriend having sex with our hostage in a chopper, right in front of me." Sora pointed out, sarcastically, "You could at least wait until we get back."

Matt who was caught red handed, merely grunted, slight blush coated his cheeks, trying to avoid everyone's gaze, while Mimi was shying away from Matt's face.

"Aw man! Sora! We were about to watch a _live_ porno!"complained Tai, "Why do you always have to ruin the fun?"

"Deal with it!" spat Sora on Tai's face.

"Uhmm.."Mimi began and had everyone's attention on her, "A-are you really Matt? Matt the gang leader? The singer? Ishida Yamato? " she managed to asked Matt, eager yet she was stuttering. Her face was reddened and her heart was thudding hard and fast against her ribcage. _Mimi you idiot! Of course he's Matt. Who else could look this gorgeous? _She told herself, eyes never leaving Matt's blue ones.

Matt was speechless. What was he suppose to say? She's his captive for fuck sake. If she was someone else he would not have been this gentle. He would had pulled a gun to her head, tying her up and had her mouth covered with some _cheap plastic smelling_ tape.

Wait, she knew his real name? How the hell?

_Of course! The internet. Which means the whole Jap...no, the whole freankin' world already knew my real name. _Matt frowned at the thought.

He hasn't used that name for years. He hated it when people called him that name. Especially that pathetic surname of his. It just reminded him of his family, his bastard father especially.

Matt was about to threaten Mimi on not to mention that name of his, but before he could speak, Sora purposely stepped on Matt's feet to get his attention, and when he did, Sora threw him a warning glare.

"Yes he is hun..." Sora replied for Matt with a small and sudden smile on her face.

Mimi moved her longing gaze from Matt to Sora and suddenly her face brightened with excitement, "Oh my God! You are Takenouchi Sora!" she jumped away from Matt to hug Sora, not caring that they were currently still in _a flying_ chopper and that she wasn't wearing anything but only covered in her pink towel.

Tai whistled while Matt widened his eyes and mouth gaped open at the sight.

Mimi squealed in embarrassment, pulling away from Sora, she quickly covered herself with her towel, which was on Matt's lap and with a swift, she sat herself on the only empty seat, which was next to Matt's.

"I'm sorry." Mimi apologized, her face was as red as a steamed crab.

"What for? We are the one who should be apologizing." said Sora.

Tai chuckled, "Do you have any idea what you are into?" he asked Mimi.

Mimi slowly looked up and shook her head, mouthing 'no'.

"Well, girl..." Tai was about to explain to Mimi.

"Are we on a reality show?"Mimi guessed before Tai could explain, putting an innocent smile on her pretty face.

Silence...

Her listeners were dumbfounded.

"No." Tai spatted with a low voice, shooking his head.

"Then? Is this a surprise from my daddy?"

Silence...

"I knew it! Daddy has finally allowed me to meet you!" Mimi exclaimed happily as she turned to hug Matt, "I wonder what changed his mind..."

Matt panicked at her reaction, trying to get her off, but her embrace grew tighter.

"Hate to break this to you but..." said Tai, "No. We are kidnapping you."

Silence...

Mimi frowned slightly at Tai, "Why would you do that? Is he telling the truth?" she looked up at Matt, questioning him.

"He is." said Matt, forcing a natural tone.

"But, I don't understand..." Mimi began to loosen her grip on Matt, slowly letting go of him.

"Sorry dear, your dad killed our best friend and we are kidnapping you to threaten your dad." said Sora with a comforting tone.

"Daddy killed your friend?" asked Mimi near tears, "Oh my God! Are you telling the truth? Why would he..." her eyes began to water, "..No..." her voice wavered as her tears began to pour down her eyes and started sobbing.

"We wouldn't be kidnapping you, if it wasn't because of your _father_..." Matt knuckled his fist tightly on his thighs. There was so much hatred in his voice when he mentioned 'father'.She turned to look at him with her teary eyes. His brows were furrowed in anger, and she could see the _hatred and pain_ in his eyes. The look on his face was breaking her heart. Did her daddy really did that? This was no joke and Mimi could tell that just by looking at Matt's expression.

Then she whimpered, "I'm sorry..."

Matt's eyes widened in surprise, he glanced at Mimi as he heard what she had said with her shaky voice.

'I'm sorry that my daddy killed your friend." said Mimi, she sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself, tears wouldn't stop flowing, "I'm so...sorry."

Matt, Tai and Sora's eyes softened by the sight of the girl before them. She suddenly looked vulnerable, while just less than a minute ago she was smiling happily and was so overwhealmed with excitement of meeting Matt and Sora.

"Oh don't cry..." said Sora, trying to comfort Mimi.

"Yea..." Tai added, "At least we won't kill you."

Matt and Sora shot him angry glares, "Was it something I said?" said Tai oblivious.

"Now Mimi... Your name is Mimi right?" asked Sora and received a nod from teary Mimi, "We are not going to hurt you and you don't have to say sorry to us, because it wasn't your fault. It was your dad's. He is a dangerous man Mimi, and we have to stop him, with your help."

"Oh look! Sora's _mama_ mode is on." uttered Tai, trying to be comical to brighten up the conversation since he had always dislike _emotional_ and _sad_ conversation.

"Shut up Tai!" Sora hissed

"What do you mean by dangerous?" asked Mimi, wiping away her tears, "Did he do other _things_ than killing your friend?"

"He is a criminal, like us, he had killed so many people to get what he wants. But he is much worse. He will destroy our entire country if we let him go any further with his new..._ project_. We are sorry to have you involved in this."explained Sora.

"But that's..."

"Impossible? Hell no!" said Tai,"Watch this." He added as he was pulling out his overpriced phone from his black pleated trousers. He began tapping on his phone's screen until he played the play button and gave Mimi his phone as the video was starting to play.

Mimi gasped horridly as her eyes were widened with fear.

The man in the video was killing a woman and her infant son, she was holding. Shooting mercilessly with an evil grin on his face. There was no mistake that the shooter was Mimi's father. There were his bodyguards she often sees whenever he came to visit her. She also noticed the watch he was wearing which was his birthday present from her.

All this time, her own daddy had been a criminal and she doesn't know a thing about it. The same reason why he hasn't around her as much as he did years ago? Killing innocent people for his own good?

Her father used to be a loving man, often spending his time with his beloved wife and daughter. Helping poor people instead of killing them.

What had happen to him?

She bit her lower lip as her tears began strolling down her eyes.

She can't let herself cry, because no matter what dangerous thing her father was doing, no matter how much she love her father, no matter how much he had changed, she couldn't let him go any further. He has to be stop.

With one hand, she wiped her tears away from her face. As soon as she gave back Tai his phone, Mimi forced herself to look up at Matt,"You are right. We have to stop him." she said.

Matt had on a surprised look on his face.

With a pair of sad yet determined eyes, Mimi gave Matt a small smile and said, "I believe in you Matt. You will stop him. and I'm glad that I get to finally meet you." She then turned to Sora, "And you too Takenouchi-san."

"Oh, please call me Sora." thanked Sora with a sincere smile on her face.

"Hey! What about me?" Tai scowled, pointing his finger at himself, slightly upset that this girl, Mimi, hasn't show any sign of excitement about meeting him.

Well, she wasn't suppose to, because of the fact that he was one of her kidnappers, but still, it's so unfair that she had gotten so excited about Matt and Sora (especially Matt) but not him. He was a celebrity too for fuck sake.

"Umm... Hi?" Mimi studied Taichi for a moment. The guy had been bugging her for a while. She thought she saw his face somewhere, but she couldn't pin point where and who he was, "You know, you looked very familiar..."

Matt hold his laugh while Sora giggled.

"**H-how could you know Matt and Sora but not me? We are in the same freaking gang! I'm Yagami Taichi, a handsome gang leutenant and a football star! My face is all over Japan, on the advertising board, magazines, television, energy drinks! How could you not know me? How could you?**" he yelled, his face all fired up.

Then Mimi mouthed an 'o'. Yes, she saw Tai's face several times on TV and on some advertising board. He's usually on a sport commercial or something boring, which Mimi never paid attention to. She was always too star struck with Matt's _cool_ advertisement posters to notice insignificat ones like Tai's."I'm sorry Yagami-san. I'm not a football fan." said Mimi, tongue sticking out at the same time looking very apologetic, "I know Matt from my best friend and I know Sora because she dated Matt. Plus, she's also one of my favorite designer."

"Awww,,, Thank you." Sora was touched. She loved it when someone appreciate her work.

"**I'm Matt's best friend!** How could you know his ex-girl friend and not know his best friend? That's so unfair!"

"Relax Tai. It's not her fault you are_ less_ famous than us." joked Matt trying to piss Tai off a little more. He then turned to shot his gorgeous smirk at Mimi who blushed instantly.

Tai sulked and muttered, "Yea right..." while Sora just laughed.

"Umm...Matt..." Mimi stared right into his cerulean blue eyes.

"Yea?"

Her face was turning redder every second. "I..." but before she could finish her words.

"We are here!" said one of Matt's crew who had been driving the chopper and just landed it on the penthouse helipad. "Watch your step."

Mimi looked through the chopper's window to found that they just landed on one of her father's penthouse.

"This place is no longer your father's." said Matt as he stepped out from the chopper in a swift.

Couldn't help but blushed after hearing Matt's voice, Mimi turned to look at him and managed to asked sheepishly, "How?"

Matt smirked, "We'll tell you once we're inside." As Matt reached out his hand to help her getting out of the chopper, Mimi's face grew redder than it already has. And when their hands touched, she could hear her own heart, beating so hard and fast against her ribcage.

* * *

A man in a white suit was standing by the glass window, looking out at Odaiba's night life scenery from the toppest floor of the building he was in, the building he owned.

Holding a cigar he just lighted, he wondered how his daughter was doing. She was in a dangerous position, since he let that rascal escaped from his plane. The same rascal that had busted one of his favorite penthouse, killing all his guests, the paid strippers and guards. The same rascal who had _used_ his property deeds and stolen his money.

Good thing he had upgraded his daughter mansion's security system to the highest level.

He knew they would come after her daughter. It was a perfect chance to capture that ungrateful boy. The boy who had foolishly rejected his offer to be his business partner.

His thoughts was soon disturbed by a sudden knock by the door.

"Come in."

A huge tall man in a black suit immediately came in and shut the door slowly before he said, "Sir, Mimi-ojou..." he paused before he could continue, "...was taken..."

"**What?"** the man in the white suit, quickly turned to face the huge man.

"It was the Wolves. They came and attacked ojou-sama's mansion. They destroyed the gate with a military weapon of some sort and were able to break into the security system. Most of the guards didn't even stand a chance against them, and managed to escaped the professionals. Ojou-sama didn't even strug..."

"**Silence! I've heard enough!"** Keisuke yelled. Frowning, he shut his eyes in frustration as he was rubbing his wrinkled forehead.

He didn't expect they could break into her mansion. Of course his daughter didn't struggle. She had always been obsessed with _that rascal_. She would follow the boy even if he killed her own father.

His daughter had always been a fool and will always be.

He needed a new plan.

"Yamada,make sure to inform Mr Washington that." said Keisuke, looking up at the man he was talking to, "Tell him to bring me the Wolves leader's head and I want my daughter back and by back I mean safe and unscratched. And I have a message to Mr Ichijouji. Tell him, I'm lowering his assets for his worthless security systems and I want him to do whatever he can against the Wolves. Tell them I don't take no for an answer."

* * *

Sitting next to Tai on a bar stool, with his back leaning against the bar counter, while drinking a bottle of bourbon, Matt couldn't take her eyes off of Tachikawa Mimi.

Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, leaving her long (slightly curled at the end) bangs framing each side of her face. She was dressed in Sora's white tank top and short red leather skirt.

The very fucking skirt that had turned Matt on so many times when it was worn by Sora, before and when they were in a relationship. But Mimi wearing it? Much_ hotter_ and a _major_ turn on.

Even though she was their prisoner, Matt and the rest of his gang treated her as if she was one of them. Matt was so confused on how easily she had adapted herself in this _dangerous environment _(his new crib, a gangster crib filled with dangerous people.), knowing that she was a prisoner doesn't stop her from being so friendly and sweet to everyone. She even became best friend with Sora in just less than two hours since their first meeting. Now the two were chatting maniacally in the living room.

Since the bar was not too far away from the living room seats, Matt and Tai took the opportunity survey-ing the two women, while in the same time, eavesdropping.

Matt couldn't exactly hear everything the girls were talking about, but he managed to catch some worthless words like; pink, red, nails, and skirt. Now Sora was whispering something to Mimi that made Mimi blushed.

Sora's voice then grew louder and this time he could hear an entire sentence, "Like how much I like to wear this kind of bra on me."

Why on Earth would she be talking about bra that loud?

And now she's lowering her cleavage, showing Mimi her bra and well..._her breast._Her breast covered bra to be precise.

"What the hell is she doing?" said Tai, referring to Sora, zooming his big brown eyes on Sora's _view_, "Didn't she realize, there are two guys sitting by the bar who _may or may not_ be looking at them right now and some of the boys are still around too."

_I see..._Matt thought.

Chuckling, Matt tore his gaze away from Mimi and looked at Tai who had been smoking while enjoying the view of Sora," You are so oblivious." said Matt, slightly shooked his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Tai, diverting his gaze to Matt.

"She's doing it on purpose."

"And why would she do that? And how could you know she is?"

Matt sighed, taking a gulp of his bourbon before he replied, "She's doing that to tease you. I knew she had feelings for you, which was one of the reason I decided to break things off with her."

Tai's eyes widened in shock, "Wha..How..How could you not told me that sooner? Did she told you that? Or are you lying?"

Matt groaned, "I'm not lying. I thought she was going to tell you herself." said Matt, reverting his gaze to Mimi, "She didn't tell me, but I could tell."

Tai snorted.

"Sora _hesitating_, I understand. But you? You are such a pussy."

"Hey!" Tai raised his voice a little, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You had feelings for her since forever and do nothing about it." Matt pointed out, his gaze not leaving Mimi, "Back then, I thought I loved her too and when you were in a coma, I made my move."

"You fucking asshole." Tai grumbled.

"I deserve that." Matt smirked, "Even though she was dating me back then, her heart was never mine. She was always by your side when you were still laying on that hospital bed and when you finally awake, our relationship started going downhill. She ignored me most of the time and she went berserk whenever she finds out you slept with someone, which she still does by the way. Less than two months ago, I accidentally told her that you went to a strip club, and she almost destroy one of my guitar collections right in front of me. Damn her... "

Tai's eyes widened.

"Oh, and since you are always so curious about my sex life..." Matt added with a laugh, "I have a sex tape with Sora in it. If y.."

"Fuck you Matt!"

"To be honest...she wasn't that great."

"Really? I thought she was awesome!" said Tai without thinking and quickly covered his mouth with his palm as he realized what he just said or more likely spilled, "Shit.." he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Matt gave Tai a suspicious look.

"Nothing..." Tai denied, avoiding eye contact with Matt.

Matt took a few moments to analyse what Tai had just said and suddenly...it clicked,"You slept with her before? When?" asked Matt demanding, confident with his_ accusation_.

"It was umm..." Tai clared with throat, "...long time ago."

Matt studied Tai's nervous face with a disgusted expression, "You son of a bitch! You slept with her when I was still dating her." To be clear, Matt was not really angry, since he broke up with the girl over a year ago. Nevertheless, the thought of the betrayal just pissed him off and also not to mention the thought of sharing saliva and other internal body fluids with Tai was grossing Matt out.

"I'm sorry okay! It was two months before you guys broke up. It was on the night you spent a night at the recording station. We were so drunk and the next morning, she pretended that it never happen, and I just go along with it. We haven't even talked about it since." Tai explained with a rush.

Matt sighed and glared at Tai, "Well that explained alot."

"Explain what?"

"We suddenly stopped being intimate two months before we broke up. She always came up with some lame excuses and I just went along with it." Matt sighed,"I was getting tired of her and I found myself sneaking to strip clubs almost every night and after we broke up she told me she knew whatever it was I had been doing, which made the sneaking... _pointless_." Matt took a sip of his bourbon. "Anyway, I cheated on her too, so..."

"So the rumors on you cheating on Sora was..."

"Yep. I paid the media not to spill." Matt smiled a little, "Then one of them broke his promise..."

"and you killed the guy." Tai continued smoking as soon as the tension was gone and he slightly nodded,"That explain the sudden dissapearance of that one famous reporter."

Matt grinned, "I didn't exactly kill him though. I personally locked him in a coffin and watched as the boys buried him in his own grave, he was screaming like a little bitch. Nevertheless, I made sure he rest in peace."

"You are as cruel as ever." Tai laughed, "So, about Sora..."

"She's all yours man. I was already over her even before we broke up. The break up was actually pretty casual."

"That explain the weird 'still friends after break up'." Tai put his hand on Matt's right shoulder, "Thanks man. Now that I know she feels the same way, I feel more...confident."

"Are you sure you won't chicken out?"

"Don't be a dick Matt!" Tai glared.

Matt chuckled.

"And I know that you are so desperate to bang Keisuke's daughter."said Tai, "I'd totally do her if I wasn't into Sora."

"She's hot. What can I say? but she's that bastard's daughter. "

"Who cares? True that her '_daddy' _killed Jyou. But look at the bright side. After you slept with her, you get to rub about it on her bastard father's face. Plus, I bet she's a virgin."

"I don't know man..."

"Why? You afraid? Now who's the pussy?"

"Shut up..." Matt grumbled as he got up from his seat, leaving and ignoring Tai who wouldn't stop insulting. He needed a rest, tomorrow's going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the room.

Sora and Mimi were sitting on the living room's leather couches, both were having fun chatting with each other.

It had been so long since the last time Sora had a decent _girl to girl_ conversation. If she was not mistaken, she hadn't had one since...what? two months ago? Well, since she found out that bitch she used to call _friend_, was just using her to get to Tai and the talk ended with Sora giving that said whore's face _a bruise in the eye_. And to make things worse, when she got back to the crib that night, Matt _accidentally_ told her that Tai went to some freaking strip club, which made her temper raised higher until it reached the highest boiling point.

Mimi was a nice girl, beautiful, bubbly and sweet. Even though she's aware of her_ current situation_, she could still be this calm and happy. On the other hand, Sora had always been a tomboy, and most of her friends were guys. She admitted that she can be very manly, but she's still a woman. She likes feminine stuff too, like what Mimi likes.

Anyhow, Sora had a feeling that she and Mimi can be really good friends.

"My favorite color is pink, but sometimes I'll go with red." said Mimi.

"I love red!"

"Really? What do you think of my beautiful scarlet red nail polish? I did pedicure and manicure this morning." Mimi said, showing off her polished fingernails to Sora. There were beautiful white roses with green leaves and roots on top of the red coat of nails.

Sora's eyes brightened, "Those are beautiful! Where did you..."

"In my own house. I asked a professional to do it for me. I had her every once a week."

"Introduce her to me next time! Speaking of red, do you like the red skirt?"

"I love it! I was about to ask you about it."

"I designed that myself and it is the one and only." said Sora, " I could make a new one for you."

"Aww..Thank you! Just name the price and I'll pay you no matter how much it is!"

"No dear. I wanted to make you a new one, because you look very good in it." said Sora with a soft smile on her face, "Don't look, but Matt couldn't keep his eyes off of you, and that skirt makes him likes you more." she said with a whispery voice, as she pointed at Mimi's red skirt. Sora knew the two perverted man by the bar were checking them out and were eavesdropping.

Mimi blushed.

"You liked Matt alot don't you?" asked Sora with a soft voice and a smile on her face.

Mimi nodded.

"Aww come on Mimi! You can tell me everything about yourself and I you." said Sora with slightly louder voice this time. Decided to prove to Mimi while at the same time secretly flirt with Tai, she said **"Like how much I like to wear this kind of bra on me."** She said louder and began lowering her (black body fit) t-shirt's already low collar and was showing Mimi (and secretly to Tai, she doesn't care whoever else was staring) her cleavage and super sexy bra, the kind that even the strippers show lesser skin.

Sora could hear Tai mumbled something to Matt then she heard Matt's low chuckle, which told her that Matt knew what she was doing.

"Wow! That's so sexy Sora! Where did you get it?" asked Mimi enthusiastically.

"Made it myself of course." smiled Sora, "I have one I haven't wear yet, I'll give it to you if you want. Matt loves it when his girl play kinky." She winked at Mimi.

Mimi face suddenly saddened, "You are wearing that for Matt?"

"What? No, no, no!" cried Sora, shooking her head. "I mean you. Play kinky with Matt and he'll do you right away."

Mimi was suddenly breathless and her entire face went as red as a tomato. "T-that..." she stuttered sheepishly, "H-he really like that kind of..."

"Kinky? Sexy?" asked Sora, smirking,"He does alright. He's a maniac in bed."

"A-aa.." Mimi managed, "I-I actually..." she stuttered, dropping her head, looking down on the floor.

Sora studied Mimi's reaction and then she realized...

"Oh my God!" cried Sora softly, keeping her voice down," You are a virgin."

Mimi raised her head slowly, blush coated her cheeks, and when she found Sora's gaze, she nodded quickly.

With a swift, Sora put her comforting hands on Mimi's shoulder. "Don't worry! I'm here to teach you. That is if you want to...you know, have sex with Matt." She finished with a soft voice.

Mimi shrieked.

"So, do you want to?" Sora grinned broadly from ear to ear.

"I-I want to be with..." Mimi was forcing a natural tone, "...Matt. But I'm not sure, because I've never kissed anyone before and I rarely have any decent conversation with guys that and I only met Matt two hours ago." She confessed with a soft voice.

"So you want to have sex with Matt, but because you are not experienced, you are afraid that you will disappoint him?"

Mimi nodded, shying away, "I never told anyone about this but, since you know alot about this kind of things..." Mimi leaned forward to whisper in Sora's ear, "I sometimes had dirty dreams about Matt."

Sora eyes widened, "Wow..."

Pulling away from Sora, Mimi added, "_I was really enjoying it_. But he wouldn't want to do that with me too, wouldn't he? I don't think he would want to do it with an unexperienced woman like me. My daddy killed his friend, your friend and I'm his hostage. Plus, I'm kind of nervous about having.._intimacy_ with a man...or to anyone."

"Oh don't worry about it Meems! I've known him for years. I dated the guy, remember? Took off all your clothes in front of him and you'll be thrown to his bed in less than a second. He's a pervert at heart, but he could be a gentleman, and I think he likes you." Sora pointed out, "It's true that you are our hostage and your dad killed our friend, but you are not your dad hun. We are not going to hurt you in anyway, and you know that. Well, except for Matt, if you want him to break your..." she trailed off, "Well that's not the point. Anyway, you have been very cooperative and...hey speaking of which, I'm still confused on why you are so calm about it."

Mimi smiled,"It's because you guys have been so nice to me and meeting Matt and you makes me so happy. To be honest, I'm kind of glad that you guys took me away. I've been dying to meet Matt for the last few months and I had desperately begged my daddy to invite Matt here to Odaiba, but he refused my request and was so furious at me. We didn't spoke for weeks until he called me to apologize last week." Mimi pouted. "Can you believe that he wouldn't let me see Matt even if it was my birthday. Let alone Matt, I wasn't even allowed to go to clubs or drinking. Well, now I know why."

"Obviously, Matt is his competition. He captured us few days ago and almost had Matt and me killed, though he did killed Jyou." said Sora, her brows were frowning,"We are criminals. Matt is a criminal. We always have competitions and there will be alot of killing. You do know that right?" Even though Sora supported Matt and Mimi, Mimi still needs to remember who she's dealing with. Matt was a killer, a dangerous person and so were Sora and Tai. Sora could tell Mimi was a very compassionate and gentle person and she doesn't want Mimi to get hurt.

Mimi looked down and sighed, "I know. In fact I know everything about Matt." She confessed.

Okay. Mimi definitely knew what she's getting herself into. She has a crush on a gang leader and was making 'friends' with _his_ gang members.

"Not you too." Sora chuckled, looking slightly surprised, "I assume from internet?"

"Yea.." Mimi grinned. "Me and Miyako are crazy about Matt!"

"Is this Miyako a friend of yours?"

"Ye..Oh no!" snapped Mimi.

"Hm?"

"I just remember I have plans with Miyako tomorrow!" Mimi's face saddened.

"How about I lend you my phone so you can call her and tell her to postpone your plans."said Sora, as she was offering her phone.

"Thank you so much Sora-san!" Mimi hugged Sora.

"You are very welcome." Said Sora with a soft smile that was slowly turning into a sad one, "I'm sorry Mimi, we can't let you go just yet. We need you to come with us tomorrow. It's going to be dangerous, but as we had promised you, we will keep you save."

Mimi smiled, "I know that. I'll do whatever Matt tells me to do! I am one of you guys now. Though I won't be killing anyone." Mimi stuck out her tongue. "Because I'll play the hostage!"

"You are one, Mimi." Sora giggled. "Oh? Princess Mimi had turned into bad ass Mimi?"

Mimi giggled, as she stuck out her tongue.

"You are such a cute girl." Sora laughed, "Now, let's get a rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

**to be continued.  
**

**How was chapter 4? and also, should I raise the rating to M? r&r!  
**


	5. The Underground Lab

**Title: **Her Hero

**Author: **Snoweria

**Summary: **Matt is a famous gang leader who had conquered Tokyo for two years now. He, along with Taichi, Jyou and Sora are pop culture icons. Besides being a gang bangers and pop culture icons, Taichi is also a soccer star, Jyou continued his career as a doctor and Sora is a fashion designer. Everyone was happy, until a criminal organization from Odaiba lead by Tachikawa Keisuke, have Matt, Jyou and Sora captured and held hostage on plane. Jyou died while they were escaping and Matt with the rest of his gang decided to take revenge and take over Odaiba. When Matt found out Keisuke had a daughter, he decided to capture her and see how far her father would go to save her. What Matt doesn't expect is that Mimi (Keisuke's daughter) seems to like him and is very willing to be his hostage.

**Characters/Pairings: **Matt/Mimi, Taichi/Sora

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Action, Crime.

**Rated T for languages and violence. (maybe I should raise the rating, no?)  
**

**Notes:  
**

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry I kept everyone waiting xp I had exams and on my free time I mainly focused on my 'Digimon Adventure 2' story. ha-ha. But don't worry, I will not abandon this story. ;)**

**Well then, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Okay people, listen up!"** said Matt, projecting his voice loud enough for everyone in the penthouse to hear him, **"Me, Taichi and Sora, with Mimi as our hostage are going to infiltarte Keisuke's underground lab. And while the four of us are underground, I want all of you to kill every motherfuckers who will try to get in our way from the outside."**

**"Yosh!"** everyone exclaimed.

**"Taichi and Sora will plant the bomb in the lab's power system, and I suggest, as soon as you see four of us getting out of there, you all run before you explode with the lab and the building above it. I don't want to hold another funeral and I trust you guys can prevent that."**

**"Yosh!"**

**"Now let's get going!"** said Matt with his trademark grin.**"We have a bunch of people to kill!"**

The entire penthouse cheered, applaud and were throwing their fists in the air.

Matt looked around the room at the cheering crowd, nodded slightly in satisfaction at the cheerings his underlings gave him.

As he saw Taichi approached him, he stepped down from the wooden table, where he stood for when he gave his speech.

"I've always love that closing speech of yours._ 'We have a bunch of people to kill!'_" Taichi mimicked Yamato.

Yamato chuckled

"Where are the girls?"

"They are waiting in the car." said Taichi, "Keisuke's daughter got impatient. She kept rambling about how cool it is that she's going to get into action with _Ishida Yamato_. Ugh..." Taichi rolled his eyes. "She has Sora accompanying her and they are talking a bunch of useless girly stuff as we speak. Seriously, how could those two even be friends? Pfft...Girls."

The thought of a very tomboyish girl –Sora-, becoming good friends with a girl who had _princess_ complex –Mimi- just made the boys so confused. What could they possibly be talking about? They are two girls with completely different personalities!

"Tell me about it." Matt agreed with a nod.

"Hey, shame on you two." Knowing it was Sora, the two men turned their heads towards her who had both her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at them.

"What?" asked Taichi, putting on an innocent look.

Sora crossed her arm over her chest, "Gossiping about me and Mimi, that is." she said, with a smirk.

"We were _most certainly_ _not_ gossiping!" Taichi declared loudly, his voice filled with irritation.

Matt just narrowed his eyes at Sora.

"You two are just like me and Mimi." Sora says calmly, "For instance, you Tai..." she was pointing at Tai who was taken aback, "...are very talkative."

"Am not!"

Ignoring Taichi, Sora moved on, "...and on the other hand, Matt ..." she was now pointing at Matt, "You are calm and collected."

"What's your point?" asked Matt, quirking a brow.

"My point is, no matter how different two persons are, they can be best friends." Sora smiled, "Even though you two have different personality, like me and Mimi have, you always have the same opinion on something. Like how hasty the two of you can get."

"Ughh, blablabla, blablabla. We get it, will you ever stop - "

Suddenly, Matt elbowed Tai's stomach, making him stop . "Oooff!What was that for? You are bruisng my kidney!"

Matt gave Tai a look that reminded Tai of what they discussed the night before.

"Oh..." Taichi reacted when he realised. "Erm, S-sora..."

"Just save it Tai!" Sora yelled at him, throwing her face away from Tai in an angry manner before she walked towards the elevator, leaving the two rooted on their spot, both surprised with her sudden outburst of anger.

"I'm pretty sure it's the time of the month." Taichi broke the silence.

Matt merely sighed, slightly shooking his head before he patted a comforting hand on Taichi's shoulder "Way to go Romeo." He said, before he walked away, leaving Tai cursing himself for being such an idiot.

* * *

This time, Taichi was the one driving the car, since he wanted to avoid any awkward and unpleasant interactions with the girls, especially Sora.

He angered Sora and he doesn't want to make_ whatever the matter is_ worse.

Matt was sitting at the front passenger seat next to Tai, while Mimi and Sora were sitting at the back. The two girls seemed to be in their own little world, chatting animatedly with each other, laughing, giggling, forgetting Matt and Taichi even existed, at least these were what the two boys thought.

The two males were quiet the entire time.

Even though he's driving, Taichi couldn't help but to eavesdropped on the girls, mainly focusing on what Sora was talking about. Next to Taichi, Matt couldn't take his eyes away from Mimi, who he was looking at from the outside rearview mirror.

Sora knew that Taichi was listening to her and Mimi's conversation, and Matt was spying on Mimi. While on the other hand, Mimi was completely oblivious and kept on talking.

"Ne, Sora-chan. Who's your idol?" asked Mimi, who accidentally made Taichi chocked a little by her question.

'_Great! Now's my chance for payback. Nice one Mimi.'_ Sora grinned widely at Mimi.

"Hmmm...I've never told anyone about this before but I really like..." Sora trailed off, leaning over to Mimi and whispered a name in her ear.

Tachi leaned backwards against his seat, tilting his head a little, so that his ear could catch what Sora said, but to no luck, he got nothing.

Mimi gasped at Sora's answer, making Taichi even more curious than he already was.

"I like him too!" Mimi squealed, "He's so handsome and talented."

Matt suddenly frowned at Mimi's remarks. Even though he hasn't been listening to the girls -previously- boring conversation, he was certain that Mimi was not talking about him this time.

Sora wanted to laugh at Taichi and Matts' reaction. _'They are so easy to read'_ she silently laughed to herself.

"Right, right." Sora managed a natural cheery tone, "There's one time, I met him at a celebrity club in Tokyo and guess what..." Mimi was listening attentively, her head, leaning closer to Sora with eagerness, "He asked me out!"

Mimi gasped, half squealed in disbelief, covering her wide gaping mouth with her hands.

Okay, so _that story_ was a quarter true. She did met the said guy in the club, they flirted and he showed interest yes, but he did not ask her out.

**"What?"** Taichi yelled, turning and flashing his angry face at Sora instead of looking at the road.

**Honk . honk . honk.** (sound of loud honking)

**"Watch the road you moron!"** the driver who honked yelled, as he drove his car next to Taichi's.

Taichi turned his head abruptly at the yeller,** "Fuck you!"** Taichi –who's still furious- yelled back and gave the guy a finger.

**"You want to fight asshole?"** The guy shouted back, obviously angered by Taichi's remark.

Without thinking, Taichi quickly took out his black pistol from his jacket and was pointing it at his challenger. One hand holding the pistol, the other was balancing the steering wheel,** "I'll pull this trigger if you say one more word."**

The threatened guy whimpered in fear at the sight of the pistol in Taichi's hand. Without saying another word, he fastened his car speed. Racing away until he was gone from Taichi's sight.

**"What the hell is wrong with you Tai?"** Sora yelled at Tai.

Taichi glared at Sora through the rearview mirror and was about to yell back at her, but stopped when he realised what he was about to say.

"Nothing." He said, forcing a natural tone.

"Oi, oi! Cut it out you two." said Matt with a frown.

"I thought you two are suppose to be friends." Mimi added with a sad look on her face.

"I would consider him a friend, if he weren't such a_ jerk._" Sora forced a natural tone, while glaring at the back of Taichi's seat.

Taichi was about to bark at Sora, but Yamato butted in,** "I said enough!"** he yelled this time. "If this continues and eventually ruin my plan, I will shoot you both." He pressed with his cold voice.

The pair instantly went speechless. None were dare to make any comments even though they knew that there was no way Matt would seriously shoot them. It was the expression on Matt's face that what made them stopped.

That malice, cold look.

Sora took a glance at Mimi who had her mouth gaped open. _'She might be frightened.'_ thought Sora, as worry took over her.

**"That was so cool!"** Mimi squealed, her face was as bright as the day light.

**"Ha?"** the other three people in the car exclaimed in unison, averting their gaze to Mimi.

"You are so cool Matt! The look on your face..." Mimi sighed breathlessly, "..so cool and handsome! Gyaaa..."

"Matt, do you want me to stop by the mental hospital?" joked Taichi in a serious tone.

Matt was completely speechless. Never in his life had he met someone who's not intimidated by his threatening look. Until now.

Not to mention, the girl's bluntness never fail to surprised him.

On the other hand, Sora just laughed at the sight of Mimi's adorable reaction and Matt's stoned ones.

* * *

"Mimi, as soon as we get out of this car, I want you to act like you are being kidnap. Do you understand?" Matt asked with a very serious look on his face.

Mimi merely answered him by giggling goofily.

The gangster trio dropped a sweat, while their -supposed to be- hostages' dreamy eyes never leave the boss's extremely attractive face.

Matt cleared his throat, "I am going to hold you against me and..."

Mimi squealed so loud that the other three persons in the car had to cover their ear. "Oh God, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

Rubbing his temple, Matt's face was blushing madly. "Will you please..." he cleared his throat again, this time he looked down on Mimi's –which really belongs to Sora- red low stilleto heels as he rubbed his temple. "..listen to me." He begged breathlessly, then slowly looking back up to Mimis' face.

The girl nodded, grinning ear to ear, her eyes gleamed with glee.

"Okay, okay, she understands you! Can we go now?" Taichi half yelled at Matt.

Matt groaned, slapping his palm against his forehead.

With a soft chuckle, Sora shook her head before she stepped out of the car to gather weapons and bombs from the cars' compartment and Taichi followed her, despite knowing that Sora wouldn't talk or even look at him.

Sighing hopelessly, Matt too, stepped out of the car to let Mimi out.

Mimi jumped on him unceremoniously as he opened the door, suffocating him with her tight embrace and the feel of her breast up against his.

"Mimi, I-" Matt managed, "-you-please."

"Umm..." Mimi looked up at him with her cheerful smile.

"Hostage, remember?"

Widening her eyes as she realised her mistake, Mimi quickly released Matt from her hug. "Oh, right. Ha-ha. Sorry."

Slowly yet awkwardly, the pair got into their intended -abductor and hostage- position.

Mimi blushed madly and at the same time couldn't stop smiling, while Matt couldn't get enough of Mimis' scent, he took a deep breath on them.

"Hey, time to get moving!" yelled Taichi from behind the car.

"Ready Mimi?" asked Sora as she approached Mimi –who is held hostage by Matt-, "Don't forget to yell and cry." She winked.

Mimi winked back at Sora, "Trust me, I'm a pro when it comes to acting."

"Yeah right!" Taichi snorted, "You'll most likely be all over Matt and screw the whole plan."

"Tai." Matt shoot Tai a deathly glare.

"Alright, alright. I'm backing off. Now, can we go?"

"Kou-chan said the fastest way to get inside is through the sewer." said Sora, mainly to Matt and Mimi.

"Well, that's convenient." Matt made a face.

"Wear these headsets." Sora handed each Matt and Tai their headsets, none for Mimi, since she's suppose to play the hostage. "With these, we can communicate with Koushirou and each other anytime, by pressing the red light button."

"Awesome." Matt nodded, while Taichi was putting on his headset.

"Isn't Kou-chan a great addition to our gang?"

Matt nodded in agreement, when on the other hand, Tai snorted softly and muttered some unpleasant, incoherent words.

* * *

"Izumi, we are in." said Matt through his headset.

_"Good, now Taichi and Sora, you two go to the left, straight towards their power system."_ said Koushirou from the other line,_ "Matt and Mimi, go right, use the emergency stairs, down two floor, once you get there I'll direct you to the private lab. Don't worry about the security system, it's all covered."_

"Thanks Izumi."

After the four exchanged nods, the group seperated into two groups and went their seperate ways.

As soon as Matt and Mimi get onto the intended floor, Koushirou immediately gave them the location of the private lab.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

Matt –who's helding Mimi as his hostage- turned to face the man who the voice belonged to.

The man was short, around Izumi size. His spectacle was round, reminded Matt of Jous'. His hair was brown and unkempt, like it hadn't been wash for days, maybe weeks. From his lab uniform and his special name tag, Matt guessed that this man could be one of the two scientists working on that zombie project.

His face was blenched in fear as he saw the pistol Matt was helding in his hand. Then he laid his eyes on Mimi –who's in an act of whimpering in fear-, his expression turned to a shocked one and Matt assumed that he recognized her as his boss's daughter.

"Miss Mimi!" he cried in a trembling voice

"You move and I'll shoot her then you." Matt gave the man an intimidating stare, his voice was deep and threatening.

"W-wh-what do y-you w-want?" The man did as he was told, not moving a muscle and was rooted to his spot, shivering and was looking like he was about to wet his pants.

"Where do you keep the formula?"

"W-what do you want with it?"

"Don't question! Answer me or I'll put a bullet in your head."

Suddenly, Mimi squealed so loud that Matt almost push her away from him before she impaired his hearing ability. "Please just tell him! I don't want to die, I want my daddy!" she cried a river of fake tears.

Matt couldn't help but smirked at Mimi's realistic acting, " You hear her."

The man was hesitating.

"O-okay! I-It's in our main lab." He finally said.

"Take me there! Dare do anything stupid, I'll make sure you never get out of here alive."

The man gulped as he nodded his head furiously.

_"Matt you read me? Matt!"_ called Taichi, from the other line of the headset.

"Yeah?"

_"One of the boys called in and he said he saw a truck with containers of chemicals outside the lab."_

"You don't think..."

_"Yes! If those are the zombie chemicals, then they already escaped as we speak."_

"Shit!"

_"I suggest you press one of the scientists for information ASAP, the bombs ticking and Sora and I are on our way out, we will be waiting for you in the car. You have 8 minutes."_

"Got it!" said Matt and in a flash, he let go of Mimi and shove the short man stood before him on the wall nearby, pressing the tip of his gun on the trembling man's forehead. "Tell me everything about the chemicals, whereabouts and purposes, before I put my precious bullet right through your head!"

**"You are too late!"** an unfamiliar voice came from behind.

Mimi gasped in horror as Matt turned his head to find another scientist pointing a gun at him.

**"Let my colleague go, or I'll pull the trigger!"**

All of a sudden, Mimi stood arms wide open in between Matt and the armed scientist. "You'll have to go through me first!"

"Mi-miss Mimi? Why are you defending him?" the man asked her, his face was puzzled over the odd behaviour of his boss's daughter.

"Are you playing dumb or are you just dumb?" Mimi frowned deeply."Isn't it obvious that I'm defending him?"

Realizing the opportunity, Matt quickly shoot the man he held against the wall. In a swift, he pushed Mimi down on the floor as the other man pulled the trigger of his gun.

Fortunately, the bullet missed and since the shooter seemed to be very inexperienced with guns, he loosen his grip on his weapon giving Matt the chance to kick his hand and made him dropped his weapon. In a swift, Matt was pressing the tip of his pistol on the hopeless scientist head.

"How am I too late?"

The man chuckled even though he was trembling in fear of soon losing his life, "The chemical had been released and there's no stopping it."

Matt pressed his pistol deeper into the scientists' forehead, **"Where?"** he barked to his victim's face.

"W-why do you care anyway?"

To the scientists' surprise, Matt smirked at his question.

After a few moment of unpleasant silence, Matt chuckled slightly. "Good question." he finally said.

**Bang!**

The scientist fell on the ground, with a bullet in his head, a fair amount of blood splattered out from his head.

Matt turned to look at Mimi, who looked paled, rooted on her spot as her gaze fixed on the corpse.

That moment, Matt assumed the girl was frightened and she would be scared of him for life.

But for some reason, Matt _doesn't_ want that.

Without thinking, he walked towards her, raising his hand to touch Mimis' soft cheek.

She turned her gaze towards him, her whisky eyes were unreadable. Her expression was soft, more fragile.

She didn't push his hand away. Instead, delicately, she raised her own hands and putted them on his. Then she smiled and to his surprise, once again, she muttered, "Thank you."

Then there was a sudden gleam in her beautiful eyes. The pair of amber orbs were drowning him, sucking him into them, making him losing his mind once again, like they always did.

_"Matt! Are you done yet?"_ Taichi's voice interrupted, making Matt jumped a little, _"You have less than three minutes!"_

Matt slighly shook his head as he backed away from Mimi a little and trying his best, focusing his thought on their current situation. "Oh yeah. Ermm, right." he managed in a low voice, "Let's go ermm," he cleared his troat, "Mimi."

The girl smiled at him and nodded as she unceremoniously grab onto Matts' hands, "Let's go!"

* * *

**.to be continued.**

**So? How was it?**

**r&r!**


	6. Catching the Plane 1

**Title: **Her Hero

**Author: **Snoweria

**Summary: **Matt is a famous gang leader who had conquered Tokyo for two years now. He, along with Taichi, Jyou and Sora are pop culture icons. Besides being a gang bangers and pop culture icons, Taichi is also a soccer star, Jyou continued his career as a doctor and Sora is a fashion designer. Everyone was happy, until a criminal organization from Odaiba lead by Tachikawa Keisuke, have Matt, Jyou and Sora captured and held hostage on plane. Jyou died while they were escaping and Matt with the rest of his gang decided to take revenge and take over Odaiba. When Matt found out Keisuke had a daughter, he decided to capture her and see how far her father would go to save her. What Matt doesn't expect is that Mimi (Keisuke's daughter) seems to like him and is very willing to be his hostage.

**Characters/Pairings: **Matt/Mimi, Taichi/Sora

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Action, Crime.

**Rated T for languages and (possible) violance. (maybe I should raise the rating, no?)  
**

**Notes:  
**

**Hey guys, sorry for the super late update, but here's chapter 6 :)**

**I've got the entire story planned out with a perfect ending, but haven't written the whole thing down yet, but I'll get there.**

**Truth be told, at one point I've lost interest in continuing this story, but thanks to my readers encouraging reviews (I re-read them, over and over), I decided to continue. I'm sorry if I have let you down because of this late update. **

**But hey, here I am, finished with 6 and I hope I'm not disappointing you with it.**

**Enjoy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

It was thirty seconds before the bomb reached it's timer's end and exploded, that Matt and Mimi managed to excaped from the lab safely and ran straight into the car, where Taichi and Sora were waiting for them.

Without the need for Matt to urge his gang leutenant to drive away the moment he and his -pretend- hostage settled themselves on the back seat, Taichi sped away from their parking spot in an accelerating speed in the attempt to avoid being engulfed by the explosion together with the lab.

The moment Taichi conjectured that he'd drove out of the explosion range, he slowly decelerated the car speed.

"I win. Now, pay up!" Taichi demanded as he grinned with triumph, stretching his left palm open in front of Sora while his other hand was handling the steering wheel.

"Well, I will not." Sora refused, enunciating each word for full effect. "Because I don't remember agreeing to the bet."

"That's not fair!"

"You two were betting on us?" Matt asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah, on whether you could or couldn't make it out in time with that drag queen in tow." Tai replied, pointing his index finger over his shoulder at Mimi, who sat behind him.

"Hey! I'm not a drag queen." Mimi complained.

"Dude, you've known me for years. I've always made it out. What's the point with all those bets?"

Tai responded with a shrug. "You know _us_, the usual."

"Er, you mean _you_." Sora pointed out, narrowing her eyes in process. "I'll never involve myself in any of your stupid bet..." she trailed off and paused momentarily, "..._after the first time_. You are practically making obvious bets just to see me lose. I may be fooled once, but not twice!"

"Oh babe, you are afraid of losing. **Again.**" Tai laughed an evil laugh, which was one of his weird hobby that Sora particularly hated the most.

**"I am not!"**

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, didn't you two had a fight earlier on today?" without the need to turn their heads around, the two said pair knew Matt was smirking at the back seat.

Silence.

"But isn't it great?" Mimi suddenly spoke up, breaking the ice. "You two are friends again!"

"No one ask you opinion princess." Tai retorted sternly.

"That's not very nice Tai." Sora glared at the man sitting next to her before Mimi started forcefully jerking his messy brown hair, making him yelped in pain on his seat.

The moment Mimi finally let go of Tai's hair, he let out a low groan. **"Bitch!"** he screeched at the girl as he rubbed his stinging head.

**"Tai, look out!"** Sora shrieked, pointing at the road.

Suddenly aware of the incoming -furiously honking- oil truck that was heading right towards them, Tai's eyes widened in shock as he realized he had accidentally and unconciously diverted their car to another lane, but with quick reflex, he promptly averted their car back to its supposed lane.**"Fuck!"** he cursed, shooking his head furiously before focusing himself back on driving. "Just you wait Tachikawa! Just you wait." he declared with rage.

"You deserved that." Matt quipped while Sora giggled and Mimi murmured "Serve you right." crossing her arms in front of her chest, a deep frown on her face.

"We could have died!" the car driver snapped at his overly relaxed passengers after almost being hit by a truck.

"So boss, what's next?" Sora asked, ignoring Tai's _more_ soon-to-come bitching. "Fyi, we got two of our boys following the truck."

**(FYI = for your information. slang)**

"Do you even need to ask?"

Sora groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess..." she retorted. "You are going to blow the chemicals together with the truck?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." uttered Tai followed by a snort, shooking his head in a sarcastic manner, "Sora, Sora, Sora... How dense."

**"Excuse me?!"** the ginger haired girl responded furiously.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with Tai on this." Matt said with a slight nod. "We can't blow them up, we have to bury them somewhere deep, untouchable, that is... **if**, we don't want to have anything to do with it..."

"Jesus Matt! You-"

**"Woohoo!"** Taichi cutted Sora off before she could complain any further. His expression was suddenly overwhelmed with enthusiasm."This is why you are the bestest friend I've ever had. That's brilliant! Instead of destroying it, we could make use of it instead. And the best part is, you have planned it all along didn't you? You sly fox!"

"Well said my friend, well said."

"You guys are insane!"

"But Matt, isn't that dangerous?" Mimi questioned the gorgeous blonde sitting next to her, her expression filled with concern. "It could affect us too, couldn't it? I don't want to become a mindless abomination, and most importantly you. I don't want you to-"

Matt chastely took Mimi's chin with his right hands, pulling her face closer to his. "Don't worry, babe. I have it all planned out." he said coolly with his deep voice and a smirk that instantly made Mimi's bone turned jelly before she let out a soft breathless sigh.

"Ew, please. I beg you, don't start smooching back there." Taichi wrinkled his face at the sudden _-awkward-_ romantic scene created at the back seat. He could see them through the rear-view mirror for fuck's sake, and even though he could just ignore it, he couldn't. He needed the help from the freakin' mirror to drive!

Actually, he wouldn't mind if they'd just skip the romantic stuff _-since the said cheesy scene was dreading his stomach-_ and move on to the erotic part instead. Like what he almost perceived yesterday in the helicopter. Image, if only Sora didn't stop them the other day. Matt would have had savored that girl right there and Tai was a hundred percent sure that, that scenario would happened! And to top it all, since that time he wasn't even the one driving and... with Sora sitting next to him, he could easily use that excuse to have _a go at it_ with her. Again.

Unless... Sora decided to slap him instead.

Oh, just what's the point of fantasizing about that now. It's never going to happen no matter what/which outcome he get.

_Oh how I miss Eri, Kaede and Momo_ he thought inwardly, reminacing Sora's female parts as his eyes were lingering up and down every tempting corner of Sora's figure.

**(Names Tai given for Sora's female parts: Eri= blessed prize , Kaede = maple, Momo = peach. nb: an idea I got from How I Met Your Mother, season 8 episode 2 (if I'm not mistaken). lol. For anyone who watched that show, you might know. But for those who's never watch it, I highly recommend it!)**

"Yea, lover boy." Sora quipped at Matt, unaware of Tai's attention on her. "How do you propose we control an entire horde of zombies? They are mindless creatures, _genius_."

"Step one, We capture some useless people or we could just go for dead ones if you want to be boring. Step two, put them together in a special room. Step three, poison them with the chemical. Step four, when we need them, we let them out so they could start eating brains and if they fuck with us, I'll just blow them up." Matt explained proudly. "Simple as that."

"That's the craziest idea I've ever heard from you! Did Kouhirou knew about this?"

"Sort of." the blonde answered with a shrug. " He didn't at first. Only after I offered him a fully equiped two story high tech laboratory just for himself, he agreed _almost_ instantly."

Sora slapped her face as she groaned with despair. _I'm surrounded by idiots!_ she thought.

"You know, he's pretty awesome for a lab geek." Matt added.

"I assume you are planning on stealing the truck from them, yes?" Taichi asked, "I think I should call the boys and ask them their current location. We could go there now, before it's too late." he added as he took out his phone and started dialing.

"Yes leutenant, I think you should too." Matt punned.

"But hey, did you actually get the formula or not?" Sora inquired, looking over her chair back to her boss, who merely shooking his head innocently, which clearly indicated a _no_. "**Dude!** Then what were you doing down there? Having sex with Mimi on one of the lab tables and left your bodily fluids on them to mark your teritory?" she responded furiously. Her voice was so loud that Tai have to hushed her, so he could listen to the speaker on the other line of his phone.

**"Sora!"** Mimi exclaimed in embarassment, her face flushing red. "We were not! Oh my God..." she started blabbering sheepishly while Matt wondered, "Why are you so upset?" with a slight frown appealed for Sora,

**"Because you are being a blockhead, coming up with foolish ideas that will eventually bite us all in the ass, that's why!"**

**"Watch your mouth woman! I'm the boss here, not you."**

**"Guys!"** Taichi snapped at the two, slipping his phone back into his jeans pocket. "There's no point in arguing about this now! We have bigger problems and that..." he paused momentarily, hesitating on whether he should or should not continue,

"That what?!" Matt urged him angrily.

"..._may or may not_ include catching a plane." Tai finished hastily before clearing his throat.

**"Say what?!"** Sora and Matt exclaimed in unison.

Taichi let out a small sigh, "The containers are boarding the plane as we speak. We don't know where they are heading."

**"Fuck!"** Matt groaned furiously. "Why weren't we informed of this sooner?!"

"Chill, chill! Don't blame the boys! They were having trouble sneaking into the airport, some fucking security asked too much questions it seems. They have to shot them down and hide their bodies before they could investigate further."

"Then hurry to the airport!" Matt urged.

"I am! Relax will you. I have things on the airport under control." Taichi told him calmly, "I have the boys doing something to the plane to delay the flight."

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz** (phone vibrates)

Hastily, Matt pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and answered the call.

_"Boss! We were tricked by those bastards!" _

"What do you mean you were tricked?!"

_"Turns out, they knew they were being followed and the plane we were hijacking is a trap! The chemicals are not here." _the person on the other line explained in a rush, almost stuttering and was most definitely scared.

"Then where the fuck are they?" Matt growled, rubbing between his eyebrows.

_"We questioned one of the security and he told us they were boarded on another plane, on the west side of the airport and they departed five minutes ago!"_

"Shit!" Matt murmured, "You guys stay put, I'll be there soon."

_"Yes boss!"_

"Hurry Tai! The west side of the airport, now!" Matt urged as he secured his phone back into his pocket.

"What happened?"

"The plane fucking departed five minutes ago and my entire plan is officially ruined."

"What? Then what are you planning to do now?"

"What do you think?" Matt responded with a stern face. "You and I are going to steal a plane and catch up with them."

"Me? You want me to drive a fucking plane while you jumped yourself off to the other one?"

"Are you serious?" Sora screeched, her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "Matt! I know sky diving is your speciality, but jumping from one plane to the other on air is not a good idea! You could die."

"Matt, please don't do this..." Mimi spoke up, concern written all over her flawless features.

"Well, I most certainly don't appreaciate this kind of negativity from any of you." he responded rather crossly. "Have a little faith. I'm doing it no matter what."

"But what if you-"

"Trust me. I've been through tougher challenges." Matt told Mimi after a few cocky chuckles. Confidence, flashing through his pair of -soul sucking- sharp eyes and that courageous smirk of his. "I'll make it out alive." he winked at her.

Mimi knew that look very well.

Boy, she had always loved that look.

He always had that look on him in every reality show he had ever been in and she, as his number one fan_ -Miyako came second-_, had always believed in him. No matter how though or challenging those games were, he'd always prove herself right by making it through every single challenges he'd accepted.

But even though those reality shows looked dangerous, they had protection; fake guns and bullets, those realistic granades and fire traps, well...except for the beasts.

Regardless, he was now about to do something so hazardous. He could die and she couldn't even bare the thought of it. But what choice does she had but to believe in him? Nothing is going to change his mind anyway, from what she observed through television and after a day of spending time with him in person, Ishida Yamato, aka Matt, was a very stubborn man.

"Um, Okay..." Mimi said, her facial expression soften.

"Hm?" Matt quirked a brow in confusion by Mimi's sudden change of mind.

"I know you will make it through that crazy jump you are planning to do, because, I believe in you. I've always have and in fact I'll always will." she chirped enthusiastically, her face brightened up as she spoke and her eyes were gleaming with reassurance. "Just promise me, you will come back safely." she finished in a gentle voice as her hands move up to his black leather jacket, unconciously playing with its collar.

"Wait, **you** of all people, are on board with his suicidal idea?!" Sora questioned Mimi in a rather rigorous tone.

Ignoring Sora's remark, Matt flashed his customary wolfish grin as he focused his ocean blue eyes on Mimi's whisky coloured ones, "I have to say, Miss Tachikawa, that you have impressed me in many ways I couldn't have imagined in just one day."

"Oh yea, she did." Tai added with sarcasm. "In many ways** she...** couldn't imagine, to be precise."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked innocently.

"I mean..."

'Don't Tai..." Matt cutted him off, "...just don't."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Mimi suddenly chimed in, "You guys could catch up with them with my jet. I know you guys probably have one already, but mine is really fast! It's the latest model, limited edi-"

"You own a jet?" Taichi asked, blinking his eyes, couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yes. Is that so weird?"

"Well, usually, a young girl like you don't just _own_ a jet."

"I can't believe you are even surprised." Sora pointed out,"Her father is loaded. She even own a private mansion bigger than a cruise ship. Owning a jet is like owning a bike as commoners. It's customary for rich people. Correct me if I'm mistaken."

"It is true..." Mimi nodded.

"But where's your jet? I bet it's protected by a group of your troublesome guards." Matt assumed.

"They are at the airport."

"_They?_ Are _they_ your jets or your guards?"

"Girl, just how many jets-" Tai retorted.

"I've got only three jets and one _-sadly rarely used-_ airplane."

**"Only?!"**

"Daddy and I each has our own private garage." Mimi explained, ignoring Tai's remark. "There are usually only two guards stationed outside of each garage and you will need my handprint to get inside."

"Alright, things have just become a whole lot easier." Matt responded, resting his left arm on the door sill. "Thank you Mimi." he gave Mimi a grateful smile.

"You are welcome." the girl responded sheepishly, blush creeping on her face.

"Well, I say you better point us the way to your garage, because we are here." Tai informed them as he raced through the netty steel gate, running over a security guard who was trying to stop them.

* * *

"That is a limited edition?"Tai commented out loud, "It is **so not** pimped out, if anything, its pimped in. It looks like it's made for the powerpuff girls!"

He was right.

But Matt wasn't even surprised. This is Mimi's jet they are looking at, of course the excessive flower decorations and the _-weird looking-_ baby panda bear are...well, expected.

Sora gasped in amusement. "Is that, Mr. Murakami's-"

"Yes it is!" Mimi affirmed proudly,"Those stickers were specially designed by him."

"Wha- Who?" the boys asked in confusion.

"Ah, you wouldn't get it anyway." Sora rolled her eyes. "Let's just board the jet already."

"Err, girls..." Matt trailed off. "You two are not going on board with us."

"Why-the-fuck-not? You can't just leave us here!"

"Go back to the crib, go shopping or whatever." Tai suggested.

"Give me one good reason why we should be listening to you?"

"Because I'm your boss?" Matt said, proving his point.

"And Mimi is our hostage?" Tai added.

Silenced by the facts, Sora couldn't help but scowled.

"Alright, fine!" she let out a sigh of defeat, "I'll go back to the crib with Mimi and, or do something exciting together."

"We could visit the spa few floors down the penthouse." Mimi suggested.

"There's a spa? How do you kno-"

"My dad used to own that place, remember?" the long haired girl reminded them.

"Then it's settled..." Sora informed, "But be safe you two, I'll hate you forever if you return to us in urns." she added hesitantly.

"That's our girl! High five." Taichi raised the palm of his right hand, waiting for Sora to slap it back, only to be shunned down.

"Put your five big fat sausages away from me, before I cut them off." Sora retorted with a stern face, crossing her arms in front of her chest, hastily spun her face away from the soccer star.

"Why so cross?"

"Nevermind her Tai, she's just worried about you." Matt quipped before he glanced back at Mimi and winked at her.

**"In his dreams!"** the short haired girl snapped at the two before striding away towards the car. "Come on Mimi, let's just leave those two idiots to their doom!"

Turning her head around to catch Sora's figure from over her shoulder.**"Wait for me Sora!"** Mimi exclaimed before looking back at Matt and Tai, "I know you two will come back alive and unharm, but be carefull okay." she grinned widely at them, her cheeks raised to her sparkling eyes and for a moment, the two man standing before her were left speechless. Not even Tai could resist her charm.

**"Mimi!"** Sora called out to her the second time, before she gets into the car; slammed the door and sat on the driver's seat.

**"One moment!"**

"You better get going." Matt told her, forcing a natural tone.

"Yeah, but before that-" she giggled and all of the sudden, she gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Bye Matt!" she winked at him, running off towards the car before the boys could catch the obvious color that started creeping into her cheeks.

"Wow, dude..." Tai blurted out, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "I bet that feels awesome."

The stunned expression on Matt's face soon perished, replaced by sudden rush of blood to his face that caused by embarassment. "And soft..." he unconciously added almost too sheepishly.

_Damn it!_ Matt thought to himself, shooking his head, feeling like a fool._ Since when did I became this soft. Focus Matt! Focus!_

Gaining his conciousness to their current situation, Matt hastily made his way into the jet."Let's go Tai!" he urged his gang lieutenant, who was already tailing him without question.

* * *

**to be continued.  
**

**So? How do you like it? I'll get to the action on the next chapter. It'll be awesome.**

**Also, the part where I had Tai naming Sora's lady parts, that's an idea I got from How I Met Your Mother, season 8 episode 2 (if I'm not mistaken). lol. For anyone who watched that show, you might know. But for those who's never watch it, I highly recommend it!**

**Anyway, please rate and review, I love it when I know that there are people out there who love my story. x**


End file.
